Blue and Purple
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Paul and Dawn travel together after she is seperated from her frinds. Paul slowly falls in love, but Dawn doesnt believe in love. will they sort things out and get togeter. And what about when she will have to go back to her frinds? will she leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!...**

**Just wanna say I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. **

**I wanna thank Living legends for their great review and I wanna ask people who read this to please review **

**ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT.**

**Ps. I've changed everyone's age; Paul and Ash are now all 17**

**Brock is 19**

**BLUE AND PURPLE**

"What's she doing here?" Shinji wondered generally surprised. He had been making his way to Hotery town; which was one of the four towns he had to go through to get to sunneyshore city for his next gym badge.

One the way he had decided to take the forest path, should he come across any powerful Pokemon that could become useful in his next journey, when he heard something, out of curiosity he had gone to check it out, to find a girl unconscious on the ground.

On closer inspection he noticed it was the girl that always travelled with the stupid boy and his Pikachu. 'What was her name again?…Hiromi something?' he thought bending down to check she wasn't dead.

He could have just walked on, pretended he hadn't seen anything. But if he did that, then it would have been on his mind for the rest of the day.

So he bent down and felt for her pulse, it was beating faintly, but it was beating. Suddenly she began to stir. He eyes opened, she sat up and rubbed her head "ouch!" she said defiantly "that gonna hurt in the morning, worse than it dose now".

She turned to him and smiled happily

Shinji stared at her stunned as she stood and began to brush herself off. She looked around "where am I"

Shinji noticed that she had long midnight blue hair that reached her waist and matching blue eyes.

He shook his head, happy that his curiosity was satisfied and turned to go on his way, when he stopped and asked again curious that seems a weird place to take a nap, and where are your friends? Did they finely get sick of you, troublesome girl" he still couldn't remember her name so instead he just used the nickname he had come up for her.

(I was going to go into flashback but couldn't be bothered, so instead she is just going to tell him)

She gritted her teeth and looked like she wanted to hit him, but then took a deep breath and said "normally, id make you pay for that comment, but today I don't feel like it. And no, ash and Brock didn't leave, we were attacked by team rocket" gesturing what happened "we were training together by the lake, when they stole all my Pokemon. I managed to sneak into the balloon and get them back" she smiled a lop-sided grin "but I accidentally fell out of the balloon"

Shinji sweat dropped. "But no need to worry, because…" but before she could continue he had already started walking away.

After a few seconds of walking shinji noticed someone else's footsteps stepping behind him. He stopped and the footsteps stopped. When he started walking, the footsteps also continued. Finely he swirled around to see the troublesome girl following behind him.

"What do you think your doing, troublesome?" he said annoyed

She looked at him as if it were obvious "following you"

"I can see that" he said "but why are you following me"

She shrugged "you don't think that I was just going to just sit there waiting for hours for someone to find me then your mad. Im going with you" she said in-matter-of-factly

"No!!" he snapped

"Yes!!" she retorted "look, we can stand here with our yes, no's all day long, or you can just let me travel with you and save us both the trouble" she smiled annoyingly.

He clenched his fist and was ready to slap her, never mind her being a girl, when he noticed she was right. They would argue all day and if that happened he could loose valuable time. If he just left she would only follow so the only option was to save his pride and…

"Fine" he finally agreed "but don't walk too close, if possible I want to forget your existence"

"But if I walk behind you I might not be able to keep up" she said

"That's what Im hoping for" he said. But when he turned around she was, as promised, not too close but she was still by his side "don't hold your breath" she smiled again

Shinji looked forward, avoiding eye contact "what ever troublesome"

"Hikari"

He turned "what?" he asked

"Hi-Ka-Ri" he said, adding empathise to each word "my name is hikari"

Shinji stared at her for a second before turning around again "whatever"

**reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!...**

**Just wanna say I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Electabuzz, use thunder shock, on Weavile!" Paul yelled at his battling Pokémon. Electabuzz shot out a large bolt of lightning at Weavile. Weavile dodged skilfully, but not skilfully enough for Paul. "Useless" he spat disdainfully "I could do better in my sleep."

"Then why don't you? Give your Pokémon a show and teach them a lesson all in one go" Dawn joked from the side-lines, clearly enjoying herself, legs crossed, with her Piplup nestling comfortably in her lap.

Paul clenched his fist. He had stopped to fit in some training, but Troublesome girl had insisted on watching. That, he could live with, if only she didn't keep on giving her opinion on everything he did.

"Look" she got up, and walked over to him, Piplup following after "maybe I'm going out on a limb here but… I once battled against a gym-leader and…"

"I don't need your help" he snapped. She held up her hands up "Calm down, calm down" she smiled "But I was just trying to say that once I used some contest moves in a battle and that threw off my opponent. I don't think that you will use this technique… but may I try with your Pokémon… just to show you what I mean?"

He was about to refuse when she suddenly added "I promise to stop talking afterwards" the offer was tempting, tempting enough to accept. After listening to two hours of her comments, he'd be an idiot to say no. "Fine" Paul nodded "let's see you do better, but not a word after"

She nodded happily and ran to the waiting Pokémon. "OK Electabuzz… I want you to use thunder bolt right in the air above Weavile, but don't hit him, understand?"

Electabuzz looked unsure and glanced at Paul, but he just nodded and so Electabuzz obeyed Dawns command and fired above Weavile.

The lightning shot up and exploded in a blinding firework, Weavile flinched as he tried to look up to see where to jump to avoid the attack. Suddenly lightning came raining down like falling stars; Weavile didn't know where to run.

"Pathetic" Paul murmured at his Weavile. Weavile looked down shamefully "Don't listen to him" Dawn called. Both Paul and Weavile looked at her. The wind caught on her hair and blew it to the side; the sun was glinting on her face as she flushed with excitement. "Keep calm and you think, use ice-beam in the most effective way" she smiled "I've seen you battle, I know you can do it"

Weavile stared at her shocked; this was the first time it had ever gotten encouragement. Paul would usually just call him useless and give him a new attack to try.

Paul meanwhile had noticed something else when he saw Dawn. She was happy, ridiculously happy. And he envied her. Whenever he battled with his Pokémon, he never felt…felt like it was enough. No matter how perfect his attacks were, no matter how many times he won he never felt satisfied. And that feeling he hated the most, if he was the best, why couldn't he be happy about it. But Dawn was happy, her face flushed with happiness as she worked with Pokémon that weren't even hers.

Weavile used ice beam to create huge wall to block the lightning. Electabuzz move forward to attack again but dawn shook her head and instead signalled for Piplup to jump in.

"Use whirlpool!" she called out and Piplup obeyed with a powerful swirl of water which bashed through the ice. Weavile jumped out of the way instantly.

Weavile countered with another ice-beam that grazed Piplup's wing. Dawn stayed calm "Weavile try to battle against Piplup and also try to make your movements as beautiful as possible" she called.

Weavile nodded and braced himself for the next attack. Paul stared at Weavile in awe, this was the first time he had seen Weavile so…determined.

Weavile used shadow claw repeatedly while jumping off trees to make it seem as if it were coming from every direction, the sight was beautiful and Piplup was trapped.

The shadow claws hit hard and Piplup was thrown back. Weavile huffed in triumph, suddenly what started out as just training, turned into a full-out battle.

Paul watched in fascination as they battled, Dawn's hair blew in the breeze as she moved with her Pokémon; her smile was wide as her midnight blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Paul for some reason felt himself smiling softly to himself '_she looks kinda…cute when she's battling' _he shook his head wildly _'what's wrong with me?' _he thought _'must be the sun, there's no way I could've thought for even a second that Troublesome was cute'_

Dawn suddenly turned to him and his face immediately coloured red, he turned away before she could see.

She shrugged and turned back to the battling Pokémon "Piplup use bubble beam" she cried Piplup leaped into the sky and spun around as the bubbles spun around with him, they hit Weavile randomly in a very pretty way.

Weavile wasn't doing very good, when it attacked, its attacks were gorgeous, but he didn't know what to do with them, or when to use them.

Suddenly Paul stepped in and yelled "Use ice-beam and shadow claw!" Weavile obeyed instantly and the shadow claw froze in ice and hurled itself right into Piplup, knocking him out.

"Match over" Paul murmured to himself. And to Weavile he murmured "You did well on your own."

He looked up at Dawn who was cradling Piplup and smiling widely "You should congratulate your Pokémon more, it makes them happy and your bond with them will grow stronger."

Paul looked down; Weavile was looking up at him with adoration and happiness shining clearly through his eyes.

Paul shook his head "I don't need my Pokémon to like me, I just need them to be strong" he said.

Dawn bent down to pat Weavile's head; her elbow accidentally grazed Paul's jacket and he jumped back.

"But those attacks were absolutely beautiful; Weavile is so good with contest moves. Like what it did with those shadow claws…I was speechless" she babbled.

She looked so invigorated as she talked about her Pokémon, It was something he wasn't used to. But there was still one thing that he was confused about. "Why did you tell Weavile to think for himself?"

She stood and said smiling "I wanted to see what Weavile could do. I've noticed…" she caressed the back of her Piplup fondly "That Pokémon can come up with the most amazing things if you give them the trust to do it."

Paul's heart sped up again as he looked into her eyes, he had never noticed it before, but her eyes had a small ring of turquoise around the iris, like the ocean. The only way to see it was top look directly into her eyes, but until now…

Quickly he turned away from her and broke the connection that he still denied was there and called back his Weavile and his Electabuzz. "Come on" he murmured "We need to get moving."

**DONE!**

**As you all probable noticed most of the story has so far been in Paul's third person, but there may be some of dawns P.O.V next chapter**

**That is… if you all Review**

**SO REVIEW EVERY READER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!!...**

**Only one review? ...Sigh…OH WELL ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

Dawn smiled. She had never seen Paul look so… different. He actually complimented his Pokemon!

It may have been just a small one like 'you did well', but it was still praise. And maybe it was just because his guard was temporarily down, but still, praise! And the look on Weavile's face. Clearly, despite his outer appearance and attitude, Paul's Pokemon still obviously liked their trainer.

Dawn followed after Paul, he walked fast and silently. "This is nice" she thought out loud. "Huh?" Paul turned his head to face her and slowed down a bit "what's nice?"

She nodded at the scenery "This, the quiet. I almost forgot how much I liked walking in the quiet" Paul turned his head and murmured "I don't like noise. I prefer to use the time when Im travelling to think, about strategies and stuff. And it's easier when I don't have 3 million people chatting behind me."

Dawn smiled "I do that too… or at least I used to, but when Im travelling with Ash and Brock, well…we talk …a lot".

Paul grunted. Then looked forward.

She was keeping pace with him now that he had slowed down and now she could see his face. His expression surprised her. It was calm, comfortable, like this was where he was most happy, in the quiet. At the same time he looked…lonely? She couldn't take her eyes of his face.

"What!" he demanded. Dawn snapped out of her spell and shook her head "nothing, nothing" she said. Then she decided to just tell him "I just like this expression on you, but you should smile more. I think that would look even better".

The minute the words came out of her mouth her heart instantly started pounding. '_Huh? What's wrong with me?' _She thought to her self _'why is my heart…?'._

She glanced at Paul, at her comment he had turned his head away from her and had grunted what seemed like a careless 'whatever'.

From the way his head was turned she couldn't see his expression, and for some reason…that made her …sad?

The reason that Paul had turned his head away was because it was threatening to break out in a blush. Usually he was always able to control his emotions but for some reason he relaxed too much around Dawn.

Paul didn't know if he liked that idea, but he sure didn't like the idea of her seeing his blush right now. Especially since he was still trying to figure out _why_ he blushed at her comments, and why now?

* * *

Dawn had over taken him now and was half walking, half skipping in front of him. She started to hum slowly and then that hum turned into what sounded like a child's lullaby

_**Far Far above the clouds**_

_**Souring with the wind**_

_**A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky**_

_**I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest**_

_**I walk with you along an empty winding road**_

_**Were far from the one to love, never can return**_

_**Never can we see again, the countries of our birth **_

Paul was mesmerized. He watched her, unable to take his eyes of the teal haired girl. Her voice was beautiful! It shook him and sent shivers down his spine at the same time it gave him a warm feeling.

But her face was different…

_**When will I ever find a place to call my home?**_

_**Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky**_

_**When will I ever find someone to speak my heart?**_

_**To someone who knows, what it is to be alone**_

…for some reason her face was so sad, so empty, so… different. He'd gotton so used to seeing her face cheerful; it was wired seeing her face like this. Heck, her expression looked so pained it was hurting him!

Suddenly she stopped singing and swivelled round to face him her cheerful expression once again on her face "sorry about that" she said briskly "I guess I kind off interrupted the silence". Paul shook his head, again too angry at himself for thinking such things about troublesome, to do anything but over take her again and slip in a "do as you wish, just don't do it too close to me".

That's what he said but the truth was that he liked her singing, but nothing on earth would make him admit that.

__________________________________________________

Three days have passed and Paul made it his main concern to not be around Troublesome to much, when he was around her he relaxed too much and sometimes some of his emotions slipped out. Paul prided himself on his self control.

But Dawn wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. She was bright and…seriously annoying and…kind and…too talkative and … cute in her own way, all in one go. Half the time Paul either found himself with the urge to strangle her, or smiling softly to himself at her. But he never let her see.

But he hated watching her and her Pokemon train. Her face was most happy then. Even her usual cheerful expression was nothing compared to her face when she was with her Pokemon. And her Pokemon adored her. But her approach to their training was completely ridiculous.

She always gave them praise, even when they failed. She would give them training exercises that were pathetic; it was soo different from when he trained. Usually he concentrated on offence more the defence, even if it meant injuring his own Pokemon. And barely ever let them feel proud.

Some may think his methods were harsh, but in the end they worked. He usually always won. But still…it was never enough, he never felt like it was enough, but not in a power-mad way.

Suddenly dawn stopped and ran over to him, who was resting under a tree with their bags. She rummaged around in her bag for something and pulled out a brightly coloured tin. "Ok guys, let's take a break".

She opened the tin to reveal an assortment of what looked like small oval cakes. The Pokemon instantly gathered round, each took one and nibbled on it eagerly. "What are those?" Paul asked curiously.

Dawn held them up "Poffins" she answered "it's the best thing to give your Pokemon, especially if you're a coordinator"

"Why do you give it to them" he said

She smiled, she smiled a lot "because it not only makes your Pokemon more healthy, more fast, it makes its fur more shiny and soft and most importantly, it builds trust between your Pokemon and you when you put your whole heart into making the perfect Poffins for your Pokemon"

He scoffed "Pa-the-tic. Who cares about the bond between Pokemon? There just there to serve you…" but before he could finish, Dawn smacked him on the head.

He looked up, rubbing his head. She was really angry. "How could you think that? How could you think that Pokemon are just human tools?" she was really angry. Her whole body shook with anger, clearly, Pokemon were a touchy subject with her.

"Pokemon are living creatures that should be treated with respect" her eyes were tearing up now. Paul was surprised; he'd seen many sides of her before. He'd seen her happy. He'd seen her cheerful. He'd seen her hyper. He'd even seen her sad, and pained. But he had never seen her cry before.

"I guess you'd never understand anything, you have too much of a closed mind" and with that she ran off.

* * *

Dawn sobbed. She didn't usually act like that. She could usually at least keep herself together more. But the things Paul had said mirrored what…_He_…had said before. And it tore her apart.

Dawn kept running. She didn't know where, but she kept running. Until suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her. It swivelled her round to face…Paul?

* * *

Paul hadn't wanted to come after her. In-fact his first thought had been to ditch her now. Be rid of his problem the easy way.

But every time he tried to leave, his traitorous eyes, would glance at her Pokemon and he would think of her eyes when they were crying.

Man, he hated it when girls cried, ant he knew that she would probably get lost in the forest, and that would bother him for a while.

So against his better reason, and with the knowledge of knowing he would probably regret it later, he ran into the forest after her.

She wasn't hard to find. Dawn was an ungraceful runner, bumping into trees and all sorts, leaving a clear path. I helped that he was also a fast runner, much faster then her.

In a matter of seconds he had caught up with her. She was running into a tree "Hey, watch where you going!" he yelled

But she didn't hear him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Tears were coursing down her face. But before he could say anything she shook her head and tried to run away again.

But his hand was still on her arm. She accidentally pulled him forward and his foot got stuck in a root. He tripped and fell onto dawn, pinning her onto the tree. Their heads bumped and their lips collided into a kiss.

'_What in the…?'_Was Paul's first thought, but that soon dissolved as the kiss deepened. Subconsciously he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, his other hand cupped her cheek and turned her face up to him.

For a few seconds Dawn just stood there motionless, but soon she started to kiss him back. Her hands reached up and ran through his hair, the movement was simple, but it sent shivers up and down his spine. No one had ever affected him like this, not like this. He felt like he was going to explode.

Half of him, the sensible side told him firmly that this whole thing was off limits and that he should just let go and back away quickly. But the rest of him practically screamed to never let her go. She just felt so right. Dawn fit against him perfectly, no bumping of noses, no height problems, she was perfect.

Dawn moaned, and that single sound set him on fire. He wanted to pull her closer and to push her away at the same time. But eventually they both had to come up for air.

It was that that made him come to his senses, and apparently hers, because they both pushed away from each other at the same time, blushing and panting for air, still drugged on passion.

"W-w-what was that for" she panted. Paul glanced at her. She looked too cute.

With her face flushed and her eye's all dreamy and her lips swollen from their previous kiss. All this only made him want to kiss her again! He wanted to more anything, and the sheer need to do so scared him. What was wrong with him, he never let anything affect him like this, especially not a girl.

"That was nothing" he said "I tripped". Her eyebrow rose "so then, what was that when you tripped?" she asked

He blushed furiously, but turned his head so that she wouldn't notice. She didn't. "Wait a second, why are you here?"

Paul turned and swallowed down the blush and said "were leaving now, if you still want to come with me, then come on"

He gave her a choice, after what happened, she had the choice to leave. But unfortunately, after a few seconds, she followed after him. Most of him was angry with her. but his traitorous heard still skipped a couple of beats when she followed him.

**My longest chapter ever I think**

**What did I tell ya? I promised fluff, and I gave you all fluff**

**Keep reading to find out what happens with dawn and Paul's new found feelings**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hello!!...

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!!**

**A SMALL COMPUTER SPACE IS THE ONLY THING THAT'S KEEPING ME FROM JUMPING UP IN JOY!!!! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN POKEMON**

**ENJOY THIS STORY-NYAN!!**

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

Dawn was so confused. Why had Paul kissed her before? She knew he'd been telling the truth when he said he tripped. But when their lips collided, why had they continued. And most importantly, why had she let him. Not only let him, but kissed him back.

But at the time, she had felt like her whole body was like…like it was going to burst. She actually pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair! Dawn blushed with embarrassment, just thinking about it.

'_What in the world is wrong with me?' _she thought furiously to herself as she walked behind Paul. _'And what in the world was wrong with him, I thought he hated me, and thought I was troublesome and annoying. So what in the world was he doing kissing her?'_ the whole thing was nothing but unanswered questions.

Dawn watched the back of Paul's head as they walked, they were almost to the Pokemon centre and it was getting dark. Paul didn't turn round to see if she was still there, he didn't talk to her, it made her feel lonely.

Usually they would at least make small conversation, but now he was completely ignoring her, as if he was angry. A reminder of the kiss flashed through her mind as she remembered how Paul's arms felt holding her. Despite how much she objected to the idea, she wanted him to turn around and look at her, to take her in his arms again and kiss her senseless again!

Hadn't she sworn that she would never have anything to do with anyone like this since _what happened _years ago? But even so, every time she thought about what happened, her stomach churned, but not in a bad way!

And it wasn't supposed to do that.

* * *

(Pokemon centre)

"Im sorry, but there is only one room, left available" apologized nurse-joy. Paul swore in his head. The whole time since the kiss he'd been trying to avoid Troublesome-no-Dawn, after what happened he might as well start calling her by her name. But avoiding her was going to be hard when it seemed as if they were going to be sharing a room…together. "Fine" she snapped annoyed, and took his key.

Across the room Dawn was sitting on one of the benches waiting for him, face with a far away look as her mind drifted. She still looked cute to him, which only made him more frustrated, he'd never felt like this before.

Just looking at her made his heart beat fast and his face wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her again-yes-he wanted to kiss her again. The feeling was foreign, und different, he wasn't used to it. "Here" he said holding out a key to her.

Dawn looked up into his eyes, and his heart did some more unusual flip-flops, "why do they look the same?" she asked with a puzzled look. Paul gave her the key and she took it "nurse joy didn't have anymore rooms" he said "so were sharing".

"Oh" Dawn said surprised "were sharing…a room…together"

Paul rolled his eyes cynically "don't hurt yourself " he said. The inside of him may be going crazy, but the outside was still normal and cynical. He walked off, and a few seconds later, she trailed after.

* * *

The room was small, had a small bathroom and two beds opposite each other. It was too small, Paul hated small spaces, and he preferred to be outside. On any other day, he would have pressed on and slept out side in the fresh air, but after what had happened, he decided they maybe sleeping at the Pokemon centre wasn't such a bad idea. He didn't count on the room being so small, or the fact that he was sharing it with dawn.

"This is…small" Dawn stated, as she slumped onto one of the beds. At that second, it started to rain. She shivered, it was a little movement but it drew Paul's attention "are you cold?" he asked

Dawn shrugged "a little" she answered "but I can handle it when Im asleep.

Paul nodded, "Im going to leave for a bit now, get dressed and sleep" he walked over to the door "good night" he said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dawn watched him go. When she was sure he was gone she ran herself a hot bath and climbed in. it was heavenly, the only thing that could make it anymore wonderful, was if she had a good book to read while she soaked. But she didn't, and she also didn't want to keep Paul waiting on the landing for too long. So she showered up and slipped on a pair of plain blue pyjamas.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Dawn got up and starched, it was still raining and it didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. She glanced over at Paul, who was still sound asleep in his bed.

The rain was too strong to go outside and train, so the only thing to do was avoid Paul as much as possible until the rain let up and they were able to find ash and Brock.

All day Paul hadn't seen her. In fact, if he hadn't seen that her things were still in the room when he finely woke up, he would have thought that she had left.

Dawn was obviously avoiding him. He should have been happy; it meant that dawn too, thought that the kiss was a mistake. But in stead he felt annoyed, and he didn't know why. He didn't seem know a lot of things.

He didn't know why every thought of dawn made his heart beat faster and his face blush furiously. Why every time he thought of the kiss he shared with her, his insides felt like it was melting and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again. He couldn't get her out of his head, and he didn't know why.

And he hated having things on his mind, it was distracting. So Paul made the decision that tonight when dawn retired to their room he would sort out what happened once and for all.

* * *

_(Later that night)_

Dawn sat in her bed and looked out of the window, she didn't like this rain. It was the kind of rain you usually got before a thunder storm. Dawn shivered at the thought.

But sitting here and waiting for a thunder storm to come wasn't going to help anyone, least of all her. So she got up and made for the bath room for another hot steaming bath.

But at that moment lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Dawn's body reacted in a scream, and everything went dark.

* * *

Paul burst into the room. He had been standing outside the room, just about to come in, when he heard dawn scream. "DAWN!!" he cried, looking around the room for her. She was huddled in the corner of the room, shaking uncontrollably. He bent down "Dawn, Dawn, hey, what's wrong" Paul whispered.

"S-s-s-o s-s-s-s-s-ared" she spluttered "Ca-ca-cant s-stop sh-sha-shaking"

Paul had never seen her like this. He reached out and managed to pull up her head to face him. Tears coerced down her face as she sobbed hugely, deep soulful sounds that buried in the chest. Her eyes were empty and cold. It was a sight he hated seeing, he wanted her to smile, and laughs like the usual Dawn. It may have been a little annoying sometimes, but at least it wasn't…this.

Without thinking he took her in his arms and held her close to him, caressing her hair while trying to sooth her "calm down dawn, what's scary?" he crooned. Under his touch dawn calmed down slightly, just enough to say "t-the lightning"

Paul looked up; her curtain was open and showed them a clear vision of the storm " So you're scared of thunder storms, huh?" he whispered to himself, so quietly that dawn couldn't even hear.

Suddenly a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder clapped loudly. Dawn shrieked and started to sob harder, Paul couldn't bare to see her like this.

He gripped her tighter and turned her so she was buried in his chest "there, calm down now. You can't see the…" he stopped; dawn had now buried her head in his chest and was gripping onto his shirt like it was her lifeline. He sobs had started to calm as well.

"You can't see the lightning" he continued "and it won't hurt you" still dawn continued to sob. Paul leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear "I won't let it".

He was suppose to have sounded reassuring, but instead his voice came out gruff. Dawn pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

Everything went blank, Paul forgot the fact that they were in the room with a thunder storm whirling around outside. He for got that he was suppose to be confecting Dawn and the fact that he was suppose to hate Dawn. All he saw was Dawns beautiful teal eyes with the ring of turquoise around them.

"Dawn" his voice for some reason came out gasping and rugged "I have to go" he tried to get up, making sure not to look her in the eyes. Because he knew if he did, then he wouldn't be able to let her go and he might do something that will make him realize his true feelings. And for some reason, that terrified him.

He tried to get up, but Dawn only gripped him tighter "NO" she accidentally cried, but one word was all that was needed to make Paul turn round…and look right into dawns eyes. And he was lost.

She was so beautiful. Paul wanted to kick himself for not noticing it before. He pulled dawn closer and their lips collided once more.

A thousand feelings exploded in Paul as he kissed her. What had started as a small, gentle peck on the lips, turned into a tenser possessive kiss. Again dawn paused for a second, even tried to pull away, but Paul was already too wrapped up in her kiss to let her get away so easily. Eventually she stopped resisting and started to kiss him back with the same amount of urgency that he had.

Dawn reached up and ran her fingers through his messy hair, caressing the part where it attached to his head. The movement made him pull her even closer until their bodies were pressed right up against one another.

Paul broke apart from dawn only to breathe but then continued with trailing kisses all along her neck until the hollow between her shoulder and neck before returning to her mouth. Dawn let out a little gasp at this which set him on fire. She ran the tip of her finger up and down his cheek seductively. In response he ran his tong over her teeth before thrusting it back into her mouth to intertwine with hers again.

He wanted her to do more, he wanted to kiss her until they were both breathless. He wanted to turn her face to his to see her expression he wanted _her._ He wanted it more then anything else in the world. Then it finely dawned on him, the weird feeling he had for dawn, but he never thought it was real. _Love?_.Could he have really fallen in love with Dawn without even noticing it?

He pulled away, looked into her dazed eyes and already knew his answer. He was already in love with her.

**WOW!!!**

**END OF CHAPTER WITH MAJOR FLUFF!!**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT IF DAWNS FEELINGS ARE THE SAME AND**

**HOW PAUL WILL PUSUE HISLOVE**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!...**

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!!**

**I don't own any of the characters or Pokemon altogether. That goes for any chappies I forgot…so please don't sue **

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

Dawns heart was…melting. Her pulse was racing. Her mind was far away. And her body was uncontrollable. But she didn't care!

She was kissing Paul! And this time, it hadn't been a complete accident. At the time when she had asked him not to go, it was because she was scared of the lightning, and believe it or not, Paul being there, holding her and caressing her hair calmly helped. She didn't want him to go.

Dawn hated thunderstorms. The lightning and the thunder brought back terrible memories, a faze that she still hadn't gotten over.

Usually, when **this**happened, she would just crawl under something and suffer in silence. When people asked, she would tell them that everything was ok. And they would believe her, because, lets face it-she was a believable person. She was always scared that if she told anyone of her problem, then they would tell nurse joy and cause a big fuss.

But Paul was different; he hadn't run down stairs and caused trouble, leaving her alone. He had done the exact thing that she needed the most. He had taken her in his arms and had calmed her. And now as he kissed her, she felt all her fear ebb away and be replaced with a passion like she had never felt before. For Paul?

It wasn't possible, or was it?

Suddenly he pulled away, only a little, to breathe, and looked down at her. Dawn's eyes fluttered and through half lidded eyes she saw Paul's face was flushed and his eyes were focused on her. He tried to talk, but all that came out in the end was a rather raspy gasp "Dawn".

That one word, her name, set her whole body on fire, and it burst as he kissed her again (if possible) even more passionately then before. Dawn had never felt anything like this before, subconsciously the fingers that were in twined in his hair pulled his head closed to hers as his mouth devoured her.

Her heart was racing, her pulse was pounding and all she wanted was him to pull her closer and make her forget all the things that scared her. At that moment, if he wanted to do something, anything to her, she wouldn't have done anything, she trusted him completely, and that scared her the most.

Never, since what happened years ago to her, had she ever given anyone her trust again. Other then her mother, did she trust anyone, not even Ash and Brock. Sure she liked them, she had fun with them and she loved travelling with them, they were her friends. But she really didn't trust them. Not really. She was always ready for them to leave her.

But she was slowly learning to trust Paul. Someone who until up to a couple of days, she believed that was rude, sarcastic ect. And he thought she was troublesome and annoying.

But now…everything was different. So she did the impossible and pushed him away. Paul stumbled a little and leant against the wall surprised.

"Im sorry" she whispered "I can't… Im sorry" and with that she ran out of the room. Dawns mind told her that she was doing the right thing. But her whole body and heart were screaming for her to turn back and to go back to him.

But like she always did, she listened to her head and she kept running. Suddenly she found herself running into the lobby. She was crying, she was crying and sobbing and she didn't know why. For some reason Dawn's heart felt like breaking.

* * *

Paul just stared at the door that Dawn had just run out of. _'Im sorry'_ she had said, sorry for what? For that there was a huge obvious attraction between them? That she had kissed him back and liked it? Because there was no way on earth that she would be able to lie and convince him that she didn't like it. Not after the way she had kissed him back, and ran her fingers through his hair.

But then why had she pushed him away? And why did she look so sad and so scared when she had looked at him? He didn't know but at least he knew one thing. He now finally knew the reason of why he always felt so strange around her.

He had fallen in love with Dawn.

And he also knew that despite her reaction, that she liked him back.

* * *

The next morning they both packed the bags, faced away from each other silently.

The night before when Paul had gone to bed and Dawn had calmed down, she had also gone to sleep. But now they were up and they were feeling awkward, both with something important to say, and both didn't know how to say it.

Finally dawn decided to break the silence "Paul…" they both turned to each other "Im sorry about yesterday, breaking down on you like that and…" she paused "kissing you, it was stupid and I know you think it was nothing but a big mistake to and…" "I don't think it wasn't a mistake" "…maybe we can just forget" she stopped when she realized what he just said "Im sorry what was that?

Paul's face was calm, but serious as he walked up to her and said in an even voice "I don't think it was mistakes, in fact, complete the opposite, it helped me understand something."

Dawns heart rate sped up and her mouth went dry "and what was that?" she managed to ask. Paul looked down at her and their eyes met. If dawn's heart was racing before, it was in serious need of a speed ticket now.

"I like you" he said simply, but those three words dropped a bomb on her head. "And when I kiss you, when I with you, I feel…fantastic.

I didn't understand why before, because it was new to me. I've never felt like this before about anyone. But I understand now. I like you, a lot." He raised his hand and razed it over her cheek, the movement sent jolts up her spine. "So to me" he continued softly "that kiss wasn't a mistake, I liked it" his hand cupped hers "and I know you did too"

Dawn didn't know what to say. Of course she had liked it, she had loved it. Dawn had spent half the night trying to convince herself that she hadn't liked it. But now with his hand on hers and his face so close, she was having a hard time remembering.

Suddenly he pulled away "doesn't worry, I wont try to kiss you without your permission, so don't look so scared" did she look scared? Dawn couldn't tell "I just needed you to know how I felt" he said.

Dawn's heart slowed down immediately the minute Paul walked away from her. She should have been happy but instead she felt a weird sense of longing in her chest. "Well" Paul's voice brought dawn out of her daze "are you coming? Or are you going to stand there staring into space all day"

"What" she asked shocked Paul jerked his head at the door "if you still want to travel with me until you find your friends then I suggest that we get going"

* * *

In the end Dawn had gone with him again. Everything felt awkward, she didn't know where to look what to do, what to say. So she just kept walking quietly, with her head down, relying on the sound of Paul's footsteps to guide her.

* * *

Paul listened behind him as Dawn followed. Though she had come with him she was absolutely silent behind him. When she had followed him out the door before, even if he hadn't shown any emotion on his face at the time, he had been really happy. Paul had been half worried that she would prefer to go lost and alone then to travel with him after the second kiss they shared and how he had confessed his feelings.

Maybe he shouldn't have confessed so fast. But Paul had always hated keeping something inside. If something was bothering him then he sorted it, if he wanted something then he would work to get it. And what he wanted, was for dawn to stop being so stupid and to realize what was between them.

Well, there was plenty of time, so all he had to do was find out what was scaring her and sort it out. So that they could move on.

**FINISHED!!!!!**

**IN CASE ANYONE IS WONDERING WHY Paul AND DAWN FELL IN LOVE SO QUICKLY. IN THE TIME BEFORE THE FIRST KISS, THEYU HAD BEEN TRAVELING FOR 4 MONTHS.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!!...**

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!!**

**I don't own any of the characters or Pokemon altogether. That goes for any chappies I forgot…so please don't sue **

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

It had been three weeks and Paul and Dawn had just gone back to way they used to act. But neither of them had forgotten. The only difference was that Paul was acting…kinder then before. Sometimes he would try to talk to her. He was clever; he would ask her in ways so that sometimes she couldn't even tell what he was asking and on numerous times she almost did tell him. But it wasn't because of that.

It was because for some reason, Paul made her feel calm. When he flashed a rare smile at one of her nervous spur of the moment jokes or comments, her heart would do strange flip flops, no matter how hard she tried or how much she would tell it not to. It always did.

But she hated it; Dawn didn't want her heart to do anything for him. She didn't want to trust him. And she was determined to make sure she didn't. Especially not him, the type of person he was now.

The next stop was Hatsumi town where Dawns next Pokemon contest was to be. She still hadn't told Paul yet, because the last contest he went to Paul had just said it was 'a total waste of time', and she didn't want him to just shoot down her idea to stoop for a bit so she could compete. Knowing him he would want to keep going so that he could get to his gym battle.

When Dawn was travelling with Ash and Brock, they would always stop for her, it was one of the many reasons that she wanted to go back to them. At least she wasn't always fighting herself and her feelings when she was with them.

"Were here" Paul's voice broke through her thoughts as she looked up and gasped in delight. "Wow! It's so cute" she squealed. Paul raised his eyebrow "it's just a town" he said.

She smiled "it is just a town, but look at it, look around it, its beautiful"

Paul looked, now that he was bothering to look at it for real, it was sort of cute-ish in a way. The town was small and all the houses were done in a way that the whole town was in a circle.

In the centre of the town was a huge building that was painted in many beautiful colours. But it was around the town that was the best. Roving hills covered in fresh grass and millions of coloured flowers and fruit trees. On the side was a wide beautiful lake.

Dawn ran up to it and giggled in glee as she ran her hands through the clear blue water. Paul watched the scene, a smile threatening to play on his face. Dawn was so beautiful. With the evening sunset's light glinting on her hair and her deep blue eyes reflecting off the water she looked like something from out of a photograph, it was hard not to.

Suddenly he looked to the side and saw something rustling in the bushes. "Dawn!" he called. Dawn rushed over "what is it?" she asked. Then she noticed the rustling also. "W-what is it?" she squeaked, scared out of her mind. Maybe it was a wild Pokemon that was planning on eating them?

Paul shrugged carelessly "who knows" he was just about to move away when a twig snapped from inside the bush "KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Dawn screamed and instinctively grabbed onto Paul.

His face instantly broke out into a blush, it was getting harder to control them but at least it was only faint, so dawn couldn't see. Not like she would notice, even if it's a full blown blush. Her face was too buried in his chest, she wouldn't notice much.

The rustling got louder as the thing got closer and dawn clutched harder. Then suddenly, "_Espi" _called out a really cute high pitched voice.

Dawn turned, to see a purple cat like Pokemon limping out of the bushes. "It's an Espeon" Paul said as dawn let go of him. She paused for a minute before crying out "it's so cute!"

Paul sweat dropped "you think everything it cute" he sighed annoyed.

Dawn bent down to stroke the fragile Pokemon when it suddenly sagged into her arms unconscious. "PAUL! HELP!!" Paul rushed to her side to see Dawn cradling the Espeon in her arms "Espeon just collapsed, and it has a fever, I think it's sick" she cried out worriedly.

Paul was just about to shrug and say 'so? Just leave it, it's not our problem' until he looked into her eyes. She was scared, no, terrified was the best word. Her eyes were exactly like the time when she was reacting to the thunder storm.

She was so scared she was crying. Then he remembered how she acted when he once insulted Pokemon, she was crying then too _'dose she really love Pokemon this much?' _he thought.

Paul was smart enough to know that his snide remarks weren't for now. Now, dawn and the Pokemon in her arms needed his help. "Hold on" he grunted, taking of his jacked and covering the Pokemon. "There's sure to be a Pokemon centre in town" he draped his arm over dawn "lets go".

Dawn sniffed and nodded as she ran with him all the way into town.

* * *

"Espeon was famished and was suffering with extreme fatigue" listed Nurse Joy to Paul. "It was such a good thing that the two of you found it now, at this stage. It its state had gotten any worse then I don't know what would have happened" she sighed thankfully.

Paul nodded, not really that bothered about the Pokemon. "And how is Dawn?" he asked concerned. Nurse Joys face instantly changed to an expression of tenderness

"Dawns been sitting by Espeon the whole time, she never leaves its side and if it starts to get distressed by pain she is always there to sooth it" she smiled "it's so nice to see someone so dedicated to Pokemon. She must have a lot of fun battling"

That perked Paul's ears "why do you say that?" he asked. But before nurse joy could answer, Dawn called out in a loud voice "PAUL! NURSE JOY! COME QUICKLY! ESPEON'S WAKING UP!!"

They both ran into the room where Espeon had pulled itself up and out of its bed, and was now cuddling up into Dawns arms, rubbing its face against her cheek affectionately. Nurse Joy laughed happily. "Looks like that Espeon knows that you saved it and she's taken a liking to you" she said smiling.

"I think your right" Dawn giggled. Paul watched the scene from the side. Dawn was cradling the Pokemon like a new born baby with such a happy expression, that he couldn't tear his eyes awa from her face. 'Just a few seconds ago she was crying' Paul mused 'but now she looks like she's just been given the world on a plate' and it was all because the Pokemon got better. She was crying before because it was sick?

Paul couldn't understand why a Pokemon could affect someone so much, they were just creatures used for battle (A/N what an idiot) it didn't make any sense.

"Paul!" Dawn called and Paul looked up at her. She had stood up and the Espeon who was also up and sitting by her feet. "She recovered so quickly, give it a couple of days and she will be back full strength" said nurse Joy approvingly. She turned to Dawn, you nursed it really well."

* * *

Dawn was so relived that Espeon was ok, seeing it sick like that reminded her how much she loved Pokemon. It had been three days now and Espeon was ready to release it the wild.

It was morning and Nurse Joy had allowed Paul and Dawn to take it. Dawn placed the Pokemon down, waved good bye, and walked away. "Uhh, Dawn" Paul called out to her "you may want to look behind you".

Dawn turned, to see Espeon trotting after. "No Espeon" she picked it up and took it back "you stay here, Im going" and she tried to leave again. But Paul only called out again "nope, try again" he said, sounding board. She turned and sure enough Espeon was following her again.

"Ok, this is getting annoying" Paul sighed exasperated. He tossed a poke-ball into the air; it bounced against Espeon's head and captured the Pokemon. "Paul!!!" Dawn cried out angrily, but Paul ignored her as he scanned the poke-ball under his poke-dex: "_Espeon the sun Pokemon, Espeon can use the gem in the centre of its forehead, the forked tail and its fur to read air currants to tell the feature moves of its opponents" _it read out, then it listed the moved that it could use.

"Wow!" Paul murmured surprised "it's powerful. Can use: Shadow ball, Zap cannon, Swift, Illusion, Iron tail, Trap, psychic and lots of other moves." He paused.

* * *

Dawn wanted to yell at him, to tell him to release Espeon right now! But her curiosity got the better of her "Illusion? Trap? I've never herd of those moves before" she asked puzzled.

Paul typed on his poke-dex "Illusion; it's a move that makes something appear to change shape; good move to use if you want to disguise a move, fling rocks at your opponent and it could disguise it as bubbles. And Trap; It, true to its name, traps your opponent and any of its moves in a coloured bubble. Both these moves are really rare and can affect a Pokemon's **attacks** as well"

That did it, dawn was terrified that Paul would keep the Espeon, and why wouldn't he? It was just like he said. Espeon was so strong and she had some rare moves, he was sure to keep it.

But then Paul did the impossible, he reached out and handed the poke-ball to her "here"

Dawn stared only stared at his hand, not taking the poke-ball, and it was starting to get annoying. What did she think? That he was going to keep the Pokemon? He could do some nice things in once in a while, when he wanted to. And after seeing how much she loved that Espeon, he would never be able to take it away from her now.

"Here" he repeated "If I wait for you to catch it, then we will be here forever"

Dawn looked up at him "d-don't you want it?" she asked. Paul raised his eyebrow "don't you want it for your up-coming contest?" he retaliated.

Dawn gasped and Paul smiled "you didn't think I knew, but I saw a poster in the Pokemon centre. Aren't you going to enter?"

Dawn shook her head "I didn't think you'd wait for me" she said looking down. Paul thought for a moment "when is it" he asked "a week from now" she replied. Paul shrugged "we can wait for a while". Her head snapped up "what!"

"I was planning on doing some training anyway, so we can stay for a while". He repeated. Dawn took the poke-ball still not believing the whole thing. But then suddenly she looked up and smiled widely "thank you!" she cried and spontaneously glomped him before running off, leaving Paul with his heart needing another speeding ticket.

* * *

For the past week Dawn had spent almost every minute with Espeon. She would wake up early in the morning, train half the day, play for the other half and then train some more, and now on the night before the contest she was nervous.

Dawn sat out by the lake by the Pokemon centre, with all her Pokemon out of their poke-balls and her Espeon on her lap. All together there was her Piplup, her Swinub, her Buneary, her Pachirisu, her Espeon and her Ambipom. They were busy eating the poffins she had put out for them while she brushed Espeon's fur. The sun Pokemon purred in delight.

Dawn sighed, "What's wrong with you?" someone asked. Dawn turned to see Paul walking up to her and sitting in one of the chairs. "Nothing" she said, and then sighed again. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"If your going to sigh all afternoon, then you'd better start talking and tell me the truth, because Im gonna be out here a while and I don't want you sighing all night"

Dawn laughed and sighed again "it's a lovely night" she said finally said, why don't you let your Pokemon out for a while?" Paul looked uncomfortable "I don't usually do that, I don't usually bring my Pokemon out unless there fighting, training or being checked over at the Pokemon centre". Dawn smiled "then why try something new?" she asked.

Paul still looked unsure "come on" she joked "its not gonna hurt anybody to let them out" after some time, Paul shrugged and took out his poke-balls "why not" he murmured "Stand by!" he called out as he threw up his poke-balls and let out the Pokemon within.

Paul had a Weavile, an Electabuzz, a Gliscor, an Ursaring, a Magmar and his Torterra. The Pokemon looked puzzled but Paul only nodded at them. They still looked confused until dawn cried "No need to worry" she said smiling "I convinced him to let you guys have a little break" she turned to him "right?"

Paul wanted to counter her with a 'who convinced who to do what? I never said anything' he usually did. But Dawn was looking at him with such a happy and expecting expression that he was having trouble not to blush.

Luckily he kept his face stony and only grunted a "do as you like" to his Pokemon. But that was as good as they would get, so they filed out and…you know…mingled.

By the end of fifteen minutes they had already become friend with Dawns Pokemon. Espeon had jumped out her arms and was now chasing its tail cutely. Dawn giggled in glee and Paul just watched her.

She looked cute herself, with her hair without the yellow buttons and done up in a scruffy, high ponytail and her eyes were sparkling again. The moonlight really brought out the aqua-marine ring in her eyes.

Paul allowed himself a small smile. It was funny, Paul thought back to a time long ago where he didn't even know her name! She was always just troublesome to him, the girl who travelled with the stupid boy.

And now, he was in love with her!, in love enough to notice such little things about her like the aqua-marine ring by the pupils and how she had a habit of saying 'no need to worry' and how he always had the weirdest urge to react how the stupid boy always did and reply 'that's when I worry the most'. But it was these little things that made up Dawn, and he liked her this way.

He was even starting to get used to the weird annoying parts about her like how she would always have to look her best and how much she needlessly cared for her Pokemon. But the most annoying thing was how she still refused to admit to the attraction between them and stop being stupid. But it didn't matter, he would get there in the end, he always got what he wanted.

"So are you going to tell me why you look so depressed?" he asked "and no avoiding the question"

Dawns shoulders instantly sagged and she sighed again before she admitted "Im nervous". "Why" Paul asked curiously.

"Well…It's been a while since I've won a contest and I really want to win this one…but Im not sure Im good enough" she confessed

Paul scoffed "I don't see what you're scared of, contests seem really easy…"

"take that back!" dawn yelled jumping out of her chair "there's so much more to contests then that. You have to make your moves seen beautiful and powerful at the same time, it's not straight forward like a gym battle. You could even loose points if you opponent dodges! One mistake and you go home and…"

"I get it" Paul cried lifting up his hands in defeat while trying to keep the smirk of his face. "Sorry"

Dawn flopped back into her chair and breathed out "Im sorry to, for flipping out like that, I…it's just that contests are really important to me"

"Why?" Paul asked still curious. Dawn smiled and looked up at the sky "my mom was a famous coordinator. I want to do as well as her so that she can be proud of me." She paused "that was my initial reason for contests, but as time went by I just fell in love with them. The excitement, the beauty, the way you make your Pokemon sparkle in the most unexpected was and how the crowd appreciates it" she smiled "I just love contests" she sighed "and I really want to do well in them".

Paul sighed too "I can understand that" he said. Dawn turned to him. "My big brother battled in so many Pokemon leagues and won two! He beat the battle frontier and the orange league and all my life people have always said to me' 'you must be so proud of your older brother'" dawn listened and Paul continued. "And even though I was proud, I was also annoyed. I want to step out of my brother's shadow and be the best"

He paused "I want only the strongest and the best; I have neither need nor patience of weakness and laziness"

Dawn nodded "that makes sense" she said "is that the reason why you treat you Pokemon so harshly? Because you want them to be strong?" At that, all Paul's Pokemon looked up at them.

Paul shrugged "I guess so. I don't want weak Pokemon, but if I act kind to them, even once in a while, then they will get to cocky and lazy"

"Or they will get even stronger under your caring influence" dawn interrupted "you never know until you try"

Paul only shrugged again, "maybe", all of a sudden Paul smiled, not a smirk or a concealed smile, But a real smile, and a small laugh.

And then something happened. The moon hit Paul in a strange way that seemed to make him glow. His smile looked so beautiful that dawn couldn't look away; the whole thing was almost…mystical.

Suddenly Paul raised his hand at Dawn. "W-what are you doing" she stammered. "Hold still" said Paul gruffly. He reached forward and brushed down a couple of loose strands of Dawns hair till it was smooth "there" he breathed out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, satisfied "now everything's perfect" it was then when they both realized how close their faces were.

At that moment, dawn forgot all her prerogatives on her feelings for Paul, the fact that she was determined for there to be no feelings, except probably a mild friendship. Only that mild friendship was getting stronger every minute she spent with him, and it was at its strongest right now.

For a second, memories of their last kiss passed over her mind, and she thought, 'what if I was to kiss him now? Would that be such a bad thing?' Sub-consciously, they both felt themselves leaning closer and closer until they were only centimetres away from each other. Paul leaned in and nearly kissed her, until…

"WOW!!! YOU'RE PAUL SHINJI!!!"

Paul and Dawn jumped apart from each other and looked up at a girl who was fast approaching the two.

She had long bright red hair tied up in two high pig-tails and had bright green eyes. She was wearing a short pink mini-skirt and a long black and white shirt draping over her skirt as well as a black waist coat and yellow sandals. She was a stunning beauty (despite the Goth look).

She grabbed Paul's hand and started shaking it enthusiastically "I saw you on TV in the Pokemon laugh in Jhoto (is that how its spelt?), you were amazing, even though Im into Pokemon contests, I was still amazed by your battle…"

Paul just stared at her, not really sure how to react, this was a first. He looked over at Dawn who was watching with an amused expression on her face.

He tuned back in to the strange girls speech, she was still holding onto his hand "…and on the day you lost that battle I was heartbroken, but you kept your calm and didn't react, I thought you were so cool…" Paul remembered that day, to tell the truth, the only thing that was keeping the anger of his face was that fact that there were over 4 million people watching. "…and it was there, on that day where I fell in love with you"

That caught Paul's attention "What!!" Paul said seriously surprised. The girl nodded "yep, all my friends told me it was a doomed love, because you were famous. But fate made it so we finally met, it must be destiny. Im even more in love with you now" she squealed "isn't that great?"

It was not great, Paul wanted to hit her, he wanted to yell in her face to let him go and never appear in front of him again. But years of practice helped him keep calm. "Who the heck are you?" he asked.

The girl had the grace to blush as she abruptly let go of Paul's hand "oh…I feel embarrassed, confessing to you out of the blue, and with out even introducing myself" she brushed of the ruffles on her skirt and smiled "my name is Ren Kinimoto, and I want to be your girlfriend"

"No" Paul said automatically. He risked a glance at Dawn who to her credit looked just as surprised as Paul.

"W-why" the girl asked shocked "is there someone else?" an image of Dawn passed over Paul's mind and he nearly blushed, but managed to keep his face hard as he just shrugged.

"Wait, are you entering the contest too?" Dawn suddenly asked. Ren looked at Dawn, only just noticing that she was there "and who are you?" she asked rudely. Suddenly Paul wanted to hit her even more. But Dawn didn't seem to notice her rudeness, or if she did then she was hiding it well.

"My names Dawn Hikari, Im entering the contest too" she grinned.

"Then wipe that grin off your face Hikari, because in the end, Im gonna win in front of my beloved Shin-kun." Ren yelled and then she turned and blew a kiss to Paul "see you tomorrow sweetie" she said sickly sweetly before disappearing and leaving Paul and Dawn confused and…slightly disturbed in her tracks.

"What…was…that" Paul said stunned for the first time. "I think you just got confessed to by a really cute girl" Dawn giggled.

"Why in the world are you laughing" Paul asked still half stunned.

Dawn had burst out laughing now "b-because your face hilarious" she gasped "most boys would be happy to be confessed to by such a beautiful girl, but your face"

Paul grunted "maybe she isn't the one who I want to confess to me" he said

Dawn immediately stopped laughing, and stared at him taken aback. Their eyes met and her heart sped up, until Paul looked away. He called back his Pokemon and walked off. But not before saying "good luck in the contest, ill be watching" he smiled again and left.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A NEW RIVAL FOR PAULS LOVE HAS ENTERED THE FRAY**

**WHAT WILL DAWN DO NOW????**

**WILL SHE GIVE UP ON HER STUPID RESOLVE AND GIVE INTO HER FEELINGS?**

**AND WILL SHE BEAT REN AND WIN HER CONTEST WITH Espeon?**

**READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT**

**NO REVEIWS –NO NEW CHAPTERES **

**REVEIW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!!...**

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!! **

**It's these fantastic reviewers that give me the reason to keep writing- time to answer some:**

**. SoujaGurl—thanx for being the first to review…but my sister wonders why you are up so late…never mind, bossy sister ******

**. Fluffy buddy—in trying, but Im seriously over the moon you want the next chapter, and Im write as fast as my fingers can write ******

**.Under The Elements—I hate her a swell don't worry, Paul hates her too ******

**. Rei Makai- Thanx for the spelling ******** by the way…luv the pick, NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**. Dawnsun and Dusksun—sniff sniff…Im tearing up in the eyes, I LOVED that review. THANX!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own any of the characters or Pokemon altogether. That goes for any chappies I forgot…so please don't sue **

**By the way…Im gonna start naming the chapters from to day, why? Because its fun**

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

The contest

To say Dawn was nerves was an understatement. A lot of the others had just had their performance rounds and they all did so well. Even though Dawn had found a perfect way to combine most of Espeon's moves to show off its beauty and cuteness in such a fantastic way, she still wasn't sure that she was good enough, or if she could pull it off.

"Hey!" Dawn turned to see Ren fast approaching (she seems to like going everywhere fast doesn't she? :]). She was dressed in blue mini skirt and a peacock blue sexy tank top that had all the guys in the area turning their heads at her and drooling. But she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy being angry at Dawn.

"What exactly are you to Shin-kun?" she asked seething. _'Shin-kun?'_ Dawn blinked. "Uhh…friends…I think. We travel together" she answered.

But the girl still wasn't convinced "are you his girlfriend" she asked pointedly.

Dawn coughed and choked on the water she had been drinking, and jumped out of her chair "WHAT!! WHO SAID I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND? I NEVER SAID I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND, I AM NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND!!!" Dawn half blubbered, half yelled.

Ren nodded in satisfaction and breathed out "Of course, I don't know why I was so worried. Like Shin-kun would ever want to date an ugly, stupid girl like you"

On the outside Dawn was acting really calm, but on the inside she was annoyed and fuming with Ren. And even though she said all those things about not liking Paul. The night before, when Ren confessed to him, Dawn had felt a little…jealous and when he said that he wished she confess to him, her heart beat four times faster. And she didn't know why.

"And the next contestant is Ren Kinimoto from Halesberg city" cried the announcer.

"That's my cue" said Ren cheerfully before rushing out onto the stage.

* * *

Dawn watched Ren skip out onto the stage confidently. She stood in the centre, took a deep breath and screamed "SHIN-KUN!!! THIS ONES FOR YOU".

Dawn sweat dropped at her enthusiasm, but then began to concentrate on her performance. She winked and pulled out a poke ball, trapped in its seal.

"Magby, your time to shine" she shouted throwing it in the air.

The poke ball opened to reveal a huge fire tornado of fire that exploded to reveal a tiny red Pokemon.

"Magby!" he cried, as it landed on the stage.

"Magby, use flame thrower" yelled Ren. Magby put its head down and used the flame thrower to propel itself into the air.

"Good" she cried "now spin and use fire blast"

Magby obeyed and the effect caused an even bigger fire tornado. It got bigger and bigger until Ren shouted "use smoke screen".

A column of smoke spurted out of the middle of the tornado and the whole thing was amazing to watch. Suddenly the tornado and the smoke evaporated into thin air. The crowed looked for Magby, but it wasn't on the stage. Then out of nowhere, Magby came hurdling out of the sky and landed in the centre of the stage. It finished with another flame thrower overhead creating sparkles that settled around it as the crowd went wild.

"Outstanding is the only word I can think of for that performance. The suspense and drama of that performance kept us all on our feet" said the first judge (I don't know his name) "remarkable" said the second "don't know his name either" "the way you made your Pokemon sparkle like that shows how much effort you put into your performances, wonderful is the right…no…the perfect word for it".

Ren grinned "of course" she said smugly, winked again and walked of the stage.

Now, it was Dawns turn.

* * *

Paul was board out of his mind. The last few performances were soo boring, though he had to admit, that Ren girl's performance was… at least entertaining.

'_When the heck is Dawn performing?'_ he thought angrily, she was the only reason that he was in this stupid bleacher, watching the stupid contest with the stupid people screaming in his ears in the first place. He could have been training at this moment, but instead, he was here, board.

Suddenly the announcer cried out Dawns name and Paul instantly sat up in his seat as she came running out onto the stage. She bowed quickly and nearly fell over she was so nervous. Paul wanted to laugh, she was too cute!

Dawn was wearing a pink dress with bright yellow stars sown all around the waist line. Her hair was up in a neater ponytail and she was smiling despite her uneasiness. She was still so cute.

"Espeon!" Dawn cried "Spot-light". She threw a poke ball up in the air and it erupted in many colour full stars. Espeon jumped on the stars like they were stairs till it reached the stage as the burst one by one in rainbow sparkles. It sat down and liked its paw cutely

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" exploded most of the girl population.

That gave Dawn the confidence boost she so seriously needed, as she smiled brilliantly and cried "Espeon, use shadow ball, zap cannon and swift, like we practiced" Espeon replied by shooting out one large shadow ball, one large zap cannon and thousands of bright swift-stars.

"Now use physic" she said enthusiastically. The physic, caught hold of each attack giving then all a rainbow touch. The zap cannon and the shadow ball circled each other as the swift spun around them like a dance, the sight was mesmerizing.

Paul was hypnotized; he had been expecting something from her…but not this good. He actually, enjoyed it and was in suspense on what she would do next. And it wasn't because it was Dawn; it was because he really liked it.

"That's fantastic" Dawn cried happily. "Now…use Trap" She cried. A large bluish tinged sphere appeared with a blink of the red gem on Espeon's forehead, and surrounded all three attacks, trapping them inside. The physic switched to the sphere to keep it suspended in air.

"Jump on" she yelled. Espeon complied by leaping onto the glowing sphere and started running on it so the spear was spinning. The act had the whole crowed cheering at Espeon's cuteness.

Paul leaned forward in his seat, Dawn was increadible. How she and her Pokemon worked together, was… he didn't know the right words for it. But in her eyes he saw a fire that burned. She was in her element, and that exited him. It was the kind of excitement he lacked in his battles.

"Now for the grand finale" Dawn suddenly jumped up and punched the air "Espeon use Iron Tail". Immediately Espeon jumped of the ball and performed a triple Iron tail, smashing into the sphere, and shattering it and the moved inside it into thousands of pieces "Follow up with Illusion" Dawn called.

Espeon's eyes glowed for a second and suddenly all the shattered attacks turned into coloured, sparkling butterflies that fluttered into the audience. The whole crowed started jumping up to catch the butterflies. One of them fluttered towards Paul, he opened his hand for it to land in his palm, but it exploded into a tiny, harmless firework. Every butterfly burst in the same way once caught sending a wave of approval from the crowd.

Paul risked a smile. His heard was actually pounding! And why not? The performance was one of the most astounding, amazing things he had ever seen. He was for the first time letting himself enjoy something fully. But the thing that astounded him the most was the fire in her eyes from before.

Watching her then, he had felt, jealous. Jealous that she was able to feel that fire and he still didn't know what it was. It was the same with the stupid boy. Paul didn't get it, why was he any different. But that jealousy was soon washed away and replaced with admiration for Dawn he clapped along with the audience

"Marvellous and Stupendous" clapped the first judge (name no remember) as a butterfly exploded in his Palm "this will be one of the most memorable experiences of my carrier, it was captivating and mystifying ant the same time, Fantastic"

"Completely Remarkable" commented the second judge (ditto for the fist judge), but with such an exited expression, it made up for the lack of words.

At the compliments Espeon jumped into Dawns arms and she gave it a big hug as the two laughed with happiness. Nurse Joy smiled "the connection you have with your Pokemon is wonderful and it's a joy to watch you and Espeon performing together. I loved every second of it. And it's amazing what you managed to do with it after only a week after catching Espeon, amazing. Clearly you love your Pokemon and they love you"

The crowed roared with approval, as dawn and her Espeon exited the stage with a bow. Paul got up and walked out of the bleachers.

* * *

Once of the stage dawn slumped on the bench and inhaled deeply. "That went well" she said to Espeon cheerfully "Espi-espeon" the purple Pokemon agreed.

Suddenly Ren stormed over, very angry "How dare you be better then me" she yelled. Dawn stared at her surprised, '_did she just say what I thing she said?'_ she thought in her head. "Did you hear me" Ren yelled again "I said how dare you be better then me in front of my Shin-kun_" 'Yeah, she said it'_ Dawn confirmed getting up.

"Look" she said "I don't know if its love or just some twisted obsession for Paul that's making you act like this, but don't let that interfere with anything to do with the contest." Ren just stared at her, shocked that Dawn was actually talking back to her. Dawn took this opportunity to continue "I beat you fair and square, get over it"

That was enough to snap Ren's nerve "WHY YOU…" She began, but then stopped immediately as she saw the person approaching. "Shin-kun!!!" she squealed. Dawn watched her transformation with amusement; she was like a completely different person.

"Did you see my performance, did you?" she asked, sparkles appearing in her eyes. Paul shrugged "it was…entertaining" he said carelessly, and Ren melted. He stepped over her to face Dawn.

"Dawn…" he started "that was amazing" at that dawn smiled and Paul had to fight to keep a smile of his face. Be hind him he herd Ren get back up, but he ignored her. "How did you learn all that in just a week?". Dawn shrugged "practice, did you like it?" she asked.

Paul smiled a rare smile "It was something I don't think ill ever forget.

Behind Paul Ren was giving Dawn evil looks but dawn was barely paying attention, she was too occupied with her thudding heart and keeping her furious blush off her face. What in the world was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to react like this. Not to Paul. Not to anyone. Especially Paul.

But as their gazes collided, she couldn't help but get caught up in his eyes.

But Paul's face returned to its usual look as Ren came around, hands clasped "wish me luck in the second round Shin-kun" she squealed, Paul winced from the high frequency. But the said "Good luck" and it was melt of the Ren, part two. But Dawn couldn't help but notice, even though he was suppose to be saying it to Ren, he was looking at her (dawn, not Ren).

* * *

Paul couldn't be bothered to watch the battle round but, he did return to the bleachers to watch Dawn. Both she and Ren had gotten through to the second round and that both made it to the last round. As they shook hands Ren said snidely "wit to wipe the floor with you and show Shin-kun what a looser you are".

Dawn wanted so badly to say something rude right back, but she kept calm "why do you hate me so much" she asked. Ren looked angry "because ill never forgive you for travelling with my Sin-kun, of for calling him by his first name."

Dawn sweatdropped and the two took their places opposite the field. "Magby, your time to shine" Ren cried, as she called out the small red Pokemon. "Magby!" it called.

"Espeon, spot-light" dawn called in response and Espeon soon joined her on the field. The clock started.

"Magby use Flame-thrower" Ren commanded. A jet of fire came hurdling at Espeon. "Espeon dodge it "Dawn called. Espeon jumped into the air to avoid the attack "good dawn complimented "now use swift" Espeon obeyed, the swift surrounded Magby and attacked from all sides. Ren's points went down. Ren cursed and then ordered "use fire blast counter attack "

Espeon dodged the fire attack, but then from out of the flamed, Magby appeared and used mega punch. It was a direct hit and Espeon lost points "oh no Espeon" dawn worriedly cried out. Paul stood up in his seat. But Espeon managed to pull itself up. Dawn sighed in relief and then called out "now use zap-cannon" Espeon complied. Magby skilfully dodged the first few spears, causing Dawns points to go down, but then one of them hit, and Ren lost equal points.

"Use shadow ball" "Use focus blast" they both yelled at the same time. The attacks collided and both Pokemon were thrown across the field. Paul stood again. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon were barely standing. 'This is bad' he thought 'since Espeon is a physic type and Magby is a fire type, they are even match, she should have used Piplup'

On stage Ren suddenly for some reason smiled "I guess now is the best time for it" she murmured.

"Magby use flame kick" cried Ren in satisfaction. The audience gasped, flame kick was a move that a Magby would usually learn after evolving. But to be able to do it at this stage made the move more powerful, and unfortunately, it made a direct hit.

Espeon was thrown back against the wall; still she managed to pull itself up but then became paralyzed, Dawn's points dropped dramatically. "Yes" cried Ren in triumph "Ok Magby, end it with another Flame kick" Magby jumped into the air and its leg caught on fire again as it charged at Espeon.

From the sidelined dawn watched in pain '_what can I do?_' she thought desperately '_oh Espeon, Im sorry, I guess its all over'_.

Time seemed to stand still as Magby approached Espeon, when suddenly Espeon stood up and its eyes and the gem on its head began to glow, its tail stood up and also began to glow. 'What the…?' dawn, Paul and Ren all thought in surprise.

All of a sudden a huge wave of water appeared from out of the blue and washed away Magby. When the water cleared Magby showed to have fainted. "Folks this is truly a contest to remember, first that stunning first performance, and then we find out that the legendary move really dose exist" cried the announcer in excitement.

"Uhh…legendary move?" Dawn asked confused as she picked Espeon up in her arms. "Yes" said Vivian "Summoned attack, it's a move that summons the attack that would be most suitable to use against an opponent. Basically it's unstoppable and it's really rare. Only a few Espeon's ever learn that move, they have to be of top quality" she smiled and then announced "so everyone we have our winner Dawn Hikari!!"

Ren sneaked off with her Magby to the Pokemon centre as dawn came up onto the centre stage to receive the heart ribbon.

She took it and for some reason glanced in the audience, her eyes searching. Suddenly they found what they were looking for when she saw Paul. Their eyes met for a second and stayed. Then Paul nodded to her with one of his small rare smiles and with that Dawn's face broke out into a smile.

"All right!!" she yelled "I got…the Heart ribbon" She and Espeon jumped into the air and posed.

END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!

AGAIN KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!

THOUGH… IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, SEND THEM IN WITH YOU REVEIWS

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!!...**

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!! **

AND IM THRILLED TO GET THREE!!! REVEIWS ALREADY.

DIDN'T GET MANY PEOPLE SENDING IN THING THEY WANT TO HAPPEN THE STORY 

BUT THANX SOUJAGURL.

GOT BOARD OF NAMING THE CHAPPIES ALREADY, SO JUST ENJOY THE STORY

AND BY THE WAY…I NOO OWN-SO THERE IS NO SUEING NECESSARY

Unexpected love 

(With Ash and Brock)

"Nurse Joy" cried a young black haired boy with a Pikachu, as he banged his hands on the table "Did a girl, about my age with blue hair and a pinkish dress, come here?"

"Yes" she replied "she came passed through. She was travelling with a young man about your age. And she won the Pokemon contest with her newly caught Espeon"

'_A boy my age…?' _Ash wondered. He wanted to ask some more questions, but Nurse Joy was too occupied with Brock, who was on his knee proposing to her. On cue, Croagunk appeared and pulled him away. Ash sweatdropped, but used the opportunity to calm down.

It had been months since Dawn had disappeared, months of stopping of at, pretty much, every Pokemon centre to look for her. Ash loved dawn like a sister. And he hated the idea of her being on her own.

"Ash" Brock's voice broke through his thoughts and he noticed that he had somehow wheeled him outside the Pokemon centre. "Ash, she's not here. I told you if she's anywhere then she will probably travel along the route we planed on. And don't worry about the person she's travelling with, Dawns not stupid, she wouldn't choose to travel with someone that was bad. The best we can do is keep travelling and hope we find her" he said wisely.

Ash nodded "your right"

* * *

Two days later, and Dawn was still admiring her ribbon. It was 8:30pm, and Paul and Dawn both knew they were never going to make it to the Pokemon centre. So they had set up camp beside a lake.

As Paul stoked the fire, dawn leaned against a rock side, admiring the ribbon in the firelight.

"Take a picture and stick it to your forehead, it'll last longer" Paul joked. Dawn's glee in winning the contest was obvious. Dawn turned "don't joke…" she pouted "…about things like this". Paul turned his head and murmured a "humph."

"Anyway" she continued "I wonder what happened to Ren, I was sure she would come after the contest to yell at me for beating her in front of her _Shin-kun" _Dawn added empathise on the last to words and the effect was a shudder from Paul."Don't call me that" he said "Ever".

"You know what else" she continued, ignoring Paul's shudders. "You usually have such a sharp tong, but you didn't say anything back. Maybe you _liked her" _she said, again adding empathies on the last to words to taunt him.

"I didn't say anything, because she barely gave me the chance. Every time I'd open my mouth, she'd beat me to it and then disappear" he said making a face.

For some reason the inside of Dawns heart were doing little butterflies and it was getting harder and harder to hate them. She needed him to give her some reassurance "I don't get you, most boys would be thrilled to have so much attention from a girl. And Ren-san is Cute, bright, cheerful…"

"…Annoying, weird, obsessive, disturbing, oh and you forgot disturbing" Paul interrupted. "And in case you haven't noticed, Im not like other guys, so don't group me with them"

This wasn't working out the way she had expected; he wasn't supposed to say that! He was supposed to agree with her. Now her heart was speeding faster. Suddenly Dawn remembered something.

"You know what I noticed" she said innocently "you don't call me Troublesome anymore. You once didn't even know my name. Why?"

Paul stopped. And then looked up to her "because I don't think of you as troublesome anymore." Dawn's heart flipped. "To me" he continued "your just Dawn. Simple as that".

Dawn didn't know what to say, and before she could say anything Paul had come, and sat himself right beside her. "w-what, wait" she stuttered.

"The fire is closer to you" he said simply and leaned against the rock side.

Dawn's heart started thudding furiously. An image of the last time they kissed passed over her mind and her face suddenly broke out in a furious blush.

"I don't understand" she managed to get out "you don't see me as troublesome anymore?"

Paul looked uncomfortable, "don't make me say this" he murmured "you were Troublesome before, because I didn't understand you, I didn't know your name, because I didn't know you"

He scratched his head and looked out onto the lake "but now, after being practically forced into dealing with you every day" he smiled "you're not so bad."

Dawn's heart thudded even more as he continued. "That annoying smile became something that made me smile, the infuriating way you would needlessly care about your Pokemon; I started to respect you for it because you're brave enough to take the risk. And before I knew it, the feelings of disgust, became something else. I didn't understand them at first, but…" he paused, and turned to her "Dawn, I don't lie…ever, anything I say I believe in one hundred percent. And that kiss…was incredible, and I don't regret it. It helped me realize my feelings"

"A-and what were they" she managed to ask. But Paul only said "I've already told you before, I like you".

This was definitely not what Dawn had wanted, she had wanted him to say she was still troublesome, or at least something rude, not confess to her. And the worst thing was, Dawn heart felt like it was flying. No matter how hard she had tried not to, she was starting to feel the same way.

"Now it's my turn" Paul interrupted her thoughts "turn for what" she asked.

Paul raised an eyebrow "to ask you questions, and I have a few" she nodded "that seems fair" she said "Ok, shoot"

Paul looked her in the eye and said "why don't you trust anyone" that stopped her heart. Everything was so quiet; you could hear a _leaf _drop. "w-what" she stammered "what are you talking about" she smiled, trying to turn it into a joke "I-I trust people" she lied.

"Don't lie" she said sharply "you don't trust anyone. You don't trust me, you don't trust the people around you, and you don't even trust you friends. You didn't trust Nurse Joy, did you, that's why you stayed with Espeon the whole time" "don't be stupid" Dawn interrupted "I leave my Pokemon with Nurse Joy all the time. I like her"

"But not when it comes to things like before. You were scared so your natural instinct was to not trust her. And as for liking her, there's no doubt you like her…you just don't trust her. Just like you _like_ your friends, but you don't really trust them and you don't trust me either."

Dawn wanted to object but then suddenly, Paul reached up and the tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek "No" he breathed "toward me, I think it's a little more then no-trust. Its like you're scared of me". "n-no that's not true" Dawn managed to get out. She would have said more, but at the moment she was having trouble breathing.

"I think… you're scared of me, because bit by bit, you're starting to trust me. And that terrifies you" he cupped he cheek, and dawn subconsciously felt herself lean into his palm. It was only then that she noticed how close they were.

"Im not scared of you" she whispered. Though she said that, on the inside she was scared. How in the world he had known all that was…unbelievable. But the second she looked him in the eyes she was lost.

Paul had beautiful eyes. He spent so much time glaring at everyone that no one would ever see. But now with him not scowling and her staring into them she could see that they were a deep ebony colour. She felt her self falling. Then he said one sentence, one sentence that made her lean forward and do what she obviously wanted to do "then prove it"

* * *

"Then prove it" he whispered, his breath mingling with her little breaths. And then he leaned forward and kissed her. And he was lost.

He was supposed to have just leaned forward a bit, to help her get the point. But one look in her big blue eyes, and a small glance at her lips had him remembering the kiss that shared before. And he, for some reason, he found himself unable to pull away.

Unlike the other times, Dawn this time just melted straight into their kiss. Paul's hand that was cupping her cheek went around her neck to pull her closer and his other hand once again snaked around to her back and pulled her up against his body. Dawn's fingers reacted by reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. Paul gasped, why did that movement always send shivers up his spine?

He pulled back to breath, but Dawn did the unexpected thing and just pulled him back to her mouth. That surprised him, but a few dazzling kisses made him forget. The way and how much she affected him was incredible. No one had ever made him feel like this and any other time, he would be disgusted with himself. But dawn was different.

He felt different when it was with her. He knew that she was meant for him, and even thought she kept denying it, she obviously knew it too. He ran his tong over her bottom lip and licked the corner of her mouth, earning a little tremble from Dawn. He pulled back and let his tong traced down side of her neckline.

She gasped and he used the opportunity to press his lips to her mouth again. He half expected her to shove him away, but instead she pushed her tong out to meet and intertwine with his.

Somehow, they managed to end up lying on top of each other with Dawn underneath and Paul gently probing her mouth and his thumb caressing her cheek. At that moment, he wanted her more then anything. He wanted this, to kiss her everyday freely. He wanted to pull away and see her dazed expression and her half-lidded eyes reflecting all the things that she didn't want to admit. He wanted to possess her and her to own him. He wanted her, full stop.

Dawn moaned under him, the sound set him on fire as he pressed her closer to him and gently bit the shoulder bone of her neck. Again, he expected her to push him away, but instead she only kissed and nibble on the top of his ear, her breath hot on his skin.

After the love-bite had been left he pulled and met the lips that were working on his ear. Everything was right, exactly right. Where they were, what they were doing, nothing about it was wrong.

Paul felt Dawns fingered in his hair, threading through the strands and stroking his head. Suddenly he wanted to run his fingered through her hair for once. And so he did. Dawn's hair was like silk and beautiful as it looked. He probed deeper; then he felt something on her scalp. He traced his finger along it, wondering what it was. Then he realized _'a scar?'_

The second Dawn realized what he was doing, she suddenly opened her eyes and pushed him off her "NO!!" she screamed. Paul stared at her, her eyes were frightened and angry "What the heck were you doing you…you…" "Look Im sorr…" he tried to apologize, but stopped short at the next thing she said "pervert" she cried.

Dawn got up and Paul followed in suit, still staring at her unable to keep the shock of his face "what"

"You heard me" she screamed "what happened to, 'I won't kiss you unless its something you want" Paul didn't want to listen to her speaking stupidness. "I didn't see you exactly fight back or objecting" he snapped back spitefully. And then when he saw the look of utter despicability and guilt at her self he mentally kicked himself.

"Look…" he said trying to take her arm, but she slapped him away" Don't touch me" she screamed "I hate you". Dawn gasped and covered her mouth, but the words were already put. A look of hurt passed over his eyes, ant it stabbed her in the heart, especially when it was soon replaced with his scowl as he said coldly "you hate me, that's good, because it makes it so much easier to jilt you after kissing you. The truth was I never liked you; I was just using you, because it was fun to watch you squirm when I was around. I…hate you also"

Dawn didn't know what to say "I hate your bubbly personality and your wiers secrets. Your contests are stupid and useless, just like you. You should just get a life" and with that he walked away. But not before stopping for a second to say "if you still need to travel with me, be my gust. But don't expect to leave with me when we get to the next town"

* * *

Dawn walked behind him in silence, only the silence this time was different. How could she say that, it was so cruel, and she was never usually like that.

But she had been so surprised, and so scared that a kiss from Paul, could make her loose herself so much. She had forgotten everything, who she was, who he was, the only thing that was on her mind was their kiss, and how much she was loving it. But when he touched her scar, it had brought back such terrible memories that she had ended saying those things as an instinct defence.

But she hadn't meant any of it, especially the part about her hating him. It was quite the opposite actually. She was starting to believe that she maybe falling in love with him back. That is if he even liked her after what had happened. Dawn's heart dropped, according to what he said, never liked her. So she may have be falling in love with someone who hated her.

But she had fallen in love with the boy she had gotten to know over the past few months, the boy who was only pretending. And now she had seen his true colours. But then, what was that hurt expression that time, the Paul she knew now, would never show someone such an expression. It was all so confusing and giving Dawn a headache.

She looked up. Paul was waling briskly, never looking back once when, before, even when they were first staring out, he would always look back to see if she was still there, not even trying to hide it.

Dawn smiled, Paul had always been simple like that, in a good way. If something was bothering him, he would deal with it. If he felt like saying something, he would say it. And if he said he hated her, then it meant he hated her. And nothing broke her heart more.

**OH NO WHAT HAS DAWN DONE!!!**

**AND WHAT IS WITH PAUL…I THOUGHT HE DIDN'T LIE…YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!!...**

**I-GOT-MORE-REVEIWS!!!!! **

**FANTASTIC, MAGNAFIQUE AND JUST PLAIN GOOD**

**THESE ARE THE FEELINGS I FEEL NOW**

**(As well as a little pain in my foot from Tai kwon doh!!!-OUCH!)**

**A little poetry…just because I feel like it**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE**

**I NO OWN-SO THERE IS NO SUEING NESSISARY**

* * *

Ren watched Paul and Dawn enter the Pokemon centre. She clenched her fist in anger as she thought of how Dawn had beaten her before, and in front of her true love too. She wasn't even that cute, but the way Shin-kin had looked at her, it was as if he was in love with her. And that just burned Ren up.

That blue-haired, ugly, little idiot didn't deserve Shin-kun's attention. She (Ren) deserved for Shin-kun to be in love with her.

But now that she noticed, Shin-kun and that Dawn girl, weren't looking so close. He wouldn't even look at her when he talked to her, and every time she looked at him, she looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

'_So there's trouble in paradise" _she thought connivingly_ 'maybe I can use this to my advantage'. _She took out her cell phone and dialled_ 'by the end of this day, Shin-kun will surly be mine, __and__ I will make that Dawn pay'._

* * *

Paul glanced at Dawn as she stared of into space. He should be angry, furious, like he was yesterday. But instead he was worried as he thought of what had started the fight. Dawn can say that it was because she didn't like him, or because she hated him. But he knew otherwise, from the way she had kissed him back, it was obvious that she did like him, and she wasn't a very good liar…even though she said she hated him, her eyes said completely different.

He had said those things out of self defence, by instinct; he didn't mean any of it (how ironic!). And he would kick himself repeatedly for it later, but right now he had other things on his mind.

Like the scar. Why did Dawn have a scar? And such a big one too, it was right across her head and it was pretty deep also. He would never have noticed it, her hair was so dark. Did it have something to do with why she never trusted anyone.

Paul turned to Dawn, and suddenly everything he said dawned on him. What in the world had he done? He had told her that he was just using her, and that he was going to ditch her at the end of this day! "Hey" he called, with the intention of saying something re assuring until he apologised "your sour face is annoying, if you're going to mope around all day, then leave. I need to do some training, and you're depressing me". That came out wrong, and as an effect, Dawn got up angrily and said "fine" she brushed off her dress and glared at him "goodbye Paul".

And with that she ran out. As Paul watched her go, furious with himself, he promised himself that by the end of the day, he would find a way to sort everything out. By right now…there was ANOTHER thing that was bothering him.

* * *

Dawn walked pas another shop. What was wrong with her? Usually she'd be in and out of at least ten shops in only five minuets. But now she wasn't bothered with even looking at the shops. All she could think about, was how at the end of the day, she would never see Paul again, except when he battled Ash, if she ever found them again.

Again, she walked past another shop and right out the mall. It was a beautiful day, but somehow it didn't make her feel any better. When had she gotten to the point that the idea of not being with Paul, and him hating her, made her so depressed? And why did it bother her so much.

Dawn stopped and looked up at her clothing store, '_Sassy girl'_. Dawnsmiled as she remembered a time when she and Paul had been in a village and she had insisted on going into the store. They had spent the whole time arguing out side, with her trying to pull him inside and him shouting at the top of his voice _'there's no way Im going in there! Not if the whole world was on fire!!!'_, that by the time she had convinced him to come for only ten minutes, the shop had closed.

That had been the day when she discovered that Paul had a major sweet tooth. Who knew? The minute he had found out that behind the shop they sold sweets he had grunted 'five minutes'. Paul was so cynical all time that she would never have guessed his little secret.

Dawn giggled to herself at the memory, but then stopped, sad over the fact that she would never again be able to bribe him with sweets again, or joke around stupidly in hopes of catching one of his rare smiles.

It was funny how only after, at the prospect of loosing him, did Dawn really realize how much she loved travelling with him. Dawn turned into an ally way, absorbed in her thoughts; she was totally unaware.

* * *

Paul had confirmed his suspicions. Someone had been following them. Someone was still following him, dogging his every step. But every time he turned round to catch them, they would always hide behind something. Paul needed to lead them somewhere where the person would have nowhere to hide.

Soon they arrived, on the way in into the town; Paul had noticed a large empty pavilion. Hopefully it was still empty. It was, and so Paul stopped "I know your there" he said coldly "so come out before I force you out". But his stalker still insisted on remaining hidden, and stupidly hid himself behind a rock. Paul sighed and walked over. He reached out and grabbed a bundle of the person's hair and forced him to his feet.

"Oww oww oww" he screamed. It was a boy, about a year younger then him with green eyes and familiar red hair. "Why have you been following me?" he said, getting straight to the point "who are you?"

The boy looked up and smirked "like I would tell you" he said smugly. Paul only took the boys wrists and twisted them round in a painful position. "I wont ask you again, who are you and …" he pressed down on the wrist, earning a groan of pain from the boy "why were you following me"

"To-to keep you away from the girl" he gasped "Im Ren's younger brother, Har" Paul's blood went cold, "why did you need to keep me away from her" he demanded. The Har looked at him in loathing, but Paul only pressed down harder "She-she wanted to make the little trollop pay, ruff her up a bit, so you wont like her anymore." "How" Paul yelled. And the boy told him the plan, Paul listened in horror. "NO" He cried, as he pushed the boy away and went running back into the village. _'Please don't let me be to late' _he thought frantically.

* * *

Dawn turned another corner, when she heard something, a twig crack. Dawn turned, but there was no one there "Hello girly" dawn turned to see two boys, older then her, leering over both sides of the road, blocking anyway of getting out. "What's a little girly like you" one said, etching closer "doing wandering around in a place like this. Dawn moved backwards, only to bump into another body. Instantly he stuffed a hand over her mouth while another covered her eyes with a blind fold. Dawn didn't even have the chance to scream.

"Well, well she's quite the looker. I can see why Sis is so worried about her being with her love-interest." Dawn felt someone lift her chin "it ain't personal babe, but what Sis wants Sis gets" she felt the one who was holding her grip tighten as the other one felt at the strap of her dress. "When were done we'll let you go, till then just sit tight little mouse". Dawn didn't need to be a genius to know what they were planning to do next.

She shook her head and body wildly, trying to get out of the boy's grip, but his fingers were like steel, they wouldn't let go. "Oh" they laughed "she's a fighter; that's good, it'll make things more interesting". And with that he shoved his face on to hers and caught her in a huge wet kiss. Dawn wanted to throw up as his tongue force itself down her throat and his hands started to fiddle with the strap of her dress '_NO!!, I don't want this, let me go. Somebody…Help me!' _her mind practically screamed. She wanted to call out for help, but the man was barley letting her breath, let alone scream.

She hated it when men touched her like this, abusing, possessing, like she didn't matter. The only time she hadn't felt like this when a man kissed her, was when she was with…an image on Paul passed over her mind and Dawn instinctively shook her herd _'No!' _she cried in her head_ 'I have no right to hope for him to come and save me, not after what happened'_

But still she couldn't help but think of him, and of the fun times they travelled together. Why had she said she hated him? Was she scared? No, she was never scared, not around him. He never gave her any reason to be scared. If anything she always felt calm when she was with him, like she could be her self for real for once. And even if she had no right she wanted to see him. Tears were cascading down her face _'Paul, help me'_ she screamed in her head '_Paul!'_

But then her mind started playing even worse tricks on her, as she could almost swear she heard Paul's voice call out "Gliscor, X-scissor" And a great X sliced through the air and smashed right into the man who was holding Dawn, and he was thrown away, but because of the boy's great big bulking body took on most of the attack, Dawn was left unharmed.

"I suggest you leave now, before I get really pissed of, and do something that I might regret later." It was Paul's voice! Dawn felt her heart soar, but something was different. His voice was unlike his usual cynical tone, it was cold, angry…no…furious, like he was livid enough to do anything.

"Yeah right" the man holding her sneered "and what are you going to do little boy? Go home and play with your action figures, while us big boys…" he leaned down and pressed the side of his face to her cheek and felt him lick the side of her neck "…stay here and play with the interesting little toy we found"

Dawn shivered disgusted. Suddenly the grip on her arms disappeared and she heard someone's jaw crack. '_Paul!_' was her first thought, was he hurt? Was he hurt trying to help her? If he was then she would never be able to forgive herself. "I won't say it again, get out of here. And if I ever catch you near her, I'll break more then just your jaw" Paul suddenly said coldly.

So he was alright! That little piece of information made her happier then ever before. "Your gonna be sorry you did that" cried a man, as he and the other one ran away, Dawn couldn't tell which one it was, nor did she care. All that mattered was that they were leaving.

* * *

Paul had wanted to kill those men. When he followed Gliscor, and had turned that corner to see that man mauling over her, he had wanted to break something, preferably his fingers. Paul rarely got angry. Annoyed, cynical, board, but rarely ever this angry.

He bent down and put his hands on her shoulders "Dawn, Dawn can you hear me?" he asked. Dawn was shaking, deep pulsing shakes that only matched the ones she had during that storm. He reached up and removed the blind-fold; Paul realized it was wet with her tears.

Dawns face was stained with tears, her eyes were so sad, that pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Im sorry I was late I…" but he stopped when he noticed dawn looking up at him, her eyes were showing shock, disbelief and something else. "You-you came" she whispered.

And suddenly she was crying again "I-I know I had no right, but I was so scared and…I wished that you would come and save me." she sobbed.

Paul went stiff "I sorry, you must hate me even more…" "I don't hate you" Paul cut her off "I never did". Now it was dawn's turn to stiffen "what!" she gasped, looking at Paul. "I lied" he said simply. He felt Dawn was still staring at him "but I thought you said you never lied" she asked. Paul tightened his grip on her "I never had anything to lie about" he said.

Dawn leaned in to him and sighed "Im sorry".

Paul rolled his eyes "what are you apologising for now?" he said. "for lying and saying I hated you when the truth is…" she suddenly blushed and turned her head away "No it doesn't matter, just know that Im sorry"

But Paul wasn't having it; he wanted to know what she was going to say. "tell me" he urged

"Im scared" she finally whispered "Im scared of trusting people, but bit by bit, Im starting to trust you, and I don't know what to do with that trust" she cried. Paul just stared at her "Im not ready, Im not read…" she was cut off by Paul' lips. When he was done he murmured "stupid, you don't have to force yourself to trust me all at once" Dawn sniffed and looked up "I don't?"

He took her face in his hand and turned her face till they were eye level "No, you don't, but allowing yourself the chance to trust in people."

Paul stood and reached out a hand for Dawn "come on" he said, but Dawn only stood up "wait there's more" she said fiddling with her hands. Paul faced her "what is it".

Dawn took a huge breath, but her head remained down "when I said that, my own heart felt as if it was…" she shook her head "I don't know…but…it hurt." She started to cry again "its not…I…I" Paul drew her into his arms as she tried to get the words out "I want to be loved, you have no idea how much I want to be loved. But Im scared, Im scared of being loved, Im scared of being hated, because every time I start to love someone, they always tell me that they hate me, they push me away. And it hurts; it hurts like a knife in my heart. I hate that pain, so that's why I pushed you away…"

But she was once again cut off when Paul placed his lips on hers and caught her in one of their kisses. Dawns mind went momentarily blank, as their tongues entwined and her hands started running through his hair and his hand cupped her face.

When they finally broke apart Paul hugged her close "don't talk, listen" he said sternly "you don't have to explain to me if your not ready, I already knew you didn't hare me, you're a terrible liar. But like it or not, I like you, and Im not going to just throw you away, so don't even think that. I love you. And the day when you can say the same, I promise I wont push you away, ill accept you with a smile. So calm down"

And with that dawn threw her arms around him and hugged him "thank you"

* * *

Dawn was asleep; Paul sat at the side of her bed and watched her breath in and out in a rhythm. All that crying had taken a lot out of her. Her eyes were all swollen and red and she breathed in little sniffles. But Paul had to remind himself that Dawn's sort-of confession, that Ren girl was serious about Dawn, to sent her own personal hit-men after her. he clenched his fist, he wasn't going to let any bitch hurt Dawn, he looked at her sleeping, especially now.

Something had hurt Dawn, something that traumatized her. and he was determined to find out what, so that he could help heal her.

**END OFHAPTER**

**SORRRY THAT I've TAKEN SO LONG TO WRITE, BUT IM ONLY ALLOWED NEAR THE COMPUTER IN THE WEEK ENDS **

**SO I TRY TO GET IN AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE**

**ANY WAY-IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO EASE THE TENTION BETWEEN THEM…LET ME KNOW!!!!**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!!...**!

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**SORRY I'VE BEEN SO LONG, I HAD BAD WRIGHTERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE BUT NOW HOPEFULLY IT HAS PASSED**

**I NO OWN ANY THING ON POKEMON—SIMPLE!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Dawn feigned sleep for almost half the night. She was thinking about what she'd said to Paul. for some insane reason she felt…she felt like part of a huge weight had been lifted of her chest. And it felt good.

She thought about what Paul had said and couldn't help but smile to herself, the idea that he wouldn't hate her, was like an impossible dream, a dream that was starting to seem more possible by the second.

There in his arms that time, she really believed him. That he wouldn't push her away and finally after all these years, she could feel loved. But how could he love her, when he didn't know the whole truth, and if he knew the whole truth would he still love her? Dawn didn't want to risk it, especially since she was starting to suspect that her feelings for him may have changed dramatically.

The sun's rays began to peek through the curtains and Dawn thought it would be a good time to officially 'wake-up'. She leaned forward and rubbed her eyes only to turn to find Paul packing his bag, her heart dropped. Had he changed his mind? was he still planning to leave? and was all the things he said yesterday all a lie?

"Your awake" he said noticing her sitting up in bed "where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep the pitch out of her voice "downstairs for some breakfast" when Dawn didn't say anything he added "I couldn't sleep, I've been up all night thinking, and so I decided to pack early".

"Aren't you…I mean…didn't you say that we weren't going to travel together before…" but before she could even finish her sentence a pillow softly collided with her face, and she heard Paul's muffled voice "don't say stupid things. Who said we weren't travelling together?" pillow removed, he smiled "get dressed and packed, we'll leave when your ready" and he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out.

'When your ready' did Paul even know what those words meant to her? reluctantly she got out of bed and looked at her self in the mirror…and screamed!

Her hair looked like a fuzz ball, and there were major bags under her eyes, and Paul actually saw her like that!

The idea of it made Dawn blush furiously as she dragged a comb through her bed-ragged hair. Once it was all neat, shiny and secured with her little clips, she sighed with relief. Why did her hair always revolt back to its puff-ball state in the mornings? Only Albert Einstein knew the answer, or was Newton? History was never Dawn's strong suit.

Dawn passed by Paul's bed and noticed that he had left the corner upturned on the cover. She walked by and sub-consciously flicked it over till it was straight. Once done, she smiled. It was only then she realized how used to him she was, all his little traits were unexpected, but when you got to know him, they all practically screamed Paul.

The reason he rarely talked was because he was thoughtful, not rude. The cold, stern exterior he put on for people was only because he didn't see the point in trusting people. But behind it all, he was really kind, warm understanding. And the fact that he barely smiled, only made his rare smiles more…wonderful. Dawn blushed at the thought but unlike all the other times, she didn't brush it away. She actually considered it.

His smile? Dawn blushed again, because thoughts of his smile, only reminded her of the time he had smiled while he kissed her. She blushed even harder, and flopped onto the bed. Why did Paul pack his stuff? Dawn thought randomly. They were both planning on staying one more day.

That day, after they had fought, when she was thinking about how different things would be with out Paul, made her realize how much she valued him as a friend…and maybe more.

The idea made her still, _more? _What more could she possible feel? Unless it was… love? No, it can't be, has she…fallen in love with Paul?

She thought for a minute, why not? Why was the idea of being in love with a kind, beautiful/handsome, boy so horrible? Especially when, even if she did love him, it wasn't as if it would be unrequited, he had confessed to her a lot of times, so the conclusion to this question.

Nothing was horrible, in fact, the idea made her heart speed up thousands of seconds and a smile spread out on her face. She didn't even think about her past problems, all that mattered was a new realization. She loved him. She loved Paul Shinji, and she didn't care who knew, as long as he knew.

Dawn swung opened the door and rushed down the stairs, memories of Paul racing through her head, from the moment they had begun to travel together, to the day before when he had held her in his arms and told her he would never hate her.

"Paul" she called, the second she caught sight of him in the Pokemon centre's main lounge. Suddenly she felt the desire to glomp him, but knowing that that would be a bad idea, refrained "Dawn" he said "glad you ready" he took her hand and lead her out of the door "where are we going" she asked confused.". Paul stopped and turned to her "we are going on a date" he said simply. "A-a date?" Dawn repeated.

Paul shrugged "Yeah, Why not?" he said "I thought you would like a distraction". Any other time, she would have declined, saying that she didn't do dates, but finding out you were in love changes a girl, so instead she had only clutched his arm and gushed "Ok then". Her confession could wait till later. If he fell out of love with her in the space of a few hours, then she was about to make a big mistake, and it was good to find out these things in advance.

* * *

Paul looked over at Dawn, she was being quiet, and that alone made him think that something was wrong. But then again, how would you feel if you were nearly raped? Paul shuddered at the thought, he couldn't remember the last time he was that angry…or scared. Dawn sobbed in his arms, such a rare sight for him to see of the blue hared girl he had come to love.

Paul wanted to strangle them. He sighed and that drew Dawns attention "what's wrong" she asks worried. Paul inwardly smiles, its just so Dawn, she nearly gets aped and she's worried about him! He wanted to laugh but instead held it in and just grunted.

They were walking about the town centre, just wandering, looking for something to do. Not much of a date in Paul's point of view, but Dawn seemed content. Suddenly he saw this quaint cafe. It seemed like something she would like and it was lunchtime anyway. He pointed over to it and Dawn looked. A smile broke out on her face. He was right she did like it.

They sat down and the waitress came to get their orders. She was tall, with a big bust and bleached blond hair with brown at the roots. "What can I get for you?" she flirted with Paul as she fluttered her eye lashes prettily. Paul didn't pay any attention "I'll have a slice of your triple chocolate cake with fudge icing and sprinkles and a glass of lemonade" Dawn smiled "and ill have the same, except may I have a glass of water instead, too much sugar for my nervous system" the waitress nodded at Dawn and winked at Paul. The minute she was gone Dawn giggled.

"What's so funny" Paul asked. Dawn only smiled "when I saw the cake on the menu, I just knew that you would order that. And I was right." She propped her face on her hands "you really do love sweet things, don't you?"

Paul shrugged, "I've always had a sweet tooth, ever since I was a kid"

"I know the feeling, ever since I was a kid, I've always had the habit of saying 'no need to worry' in every situation. You have no idea how annoying it gets when people always answer 'that's when I worry the most' hosestly, it were as if I were a little child always getting into trouble"

Paul bit back a smirk "hate to break it to ya Dawn, but spend most of your time acting like a little kid and most of the time, you do end up always getting into trouble" Paul could see her hand curl up into a fist as a look of pure suppressed anger passed over her face. "So" he said hoping to distract her before he burst out laughing "why do you say 'no need to worry' all the time?"

The look of suppressed anger disappeared and instead was replaced with immense sadness. Paul knew he had said the wrong thing "so, do you want to know why I like sweet things so much?"

* * *

Dawn winced when he mentioned her catch fraze. She didn't want to but then Paul distracted her and she laughed at his story. Who knew? But then the flirtatious waitress came back holding two plats of extremely chocolaty cake. And on another tray, one glass of lemonade, and one glass of water. She looked down "soon" she said softly "soon, I will tell you what I can. Just…please be patient" he paused "I will wait until you can trust me" "but that's just it" she said "I do trust you"

She could see Paul tense under her eyelashes as she cut a piece of cake and place it in her mouth. When she had finished chewing she looked up. Paul was also chewing, but he had a deep brooding expression that was threatening to crumble from the extreme bliss he was getting from the chocolate cake. Dawn couldn't help it. She laughed out loud.

After lunch they just wondered about, looking for something to do. Eventually they came across a bunch of people gathered together.

"Come one, come all, to anyone who thinks they can beat the mighty Gumbo" some of the crowd parted slightly to reveal an EXTREAMLY large man with a Purrugly by his side. "COME OOOONNN!!!!" he roared "IM GETTING SLEEPY OVER HERE"

A boy a little younger then she and Paul walked up to him "Hey, Im not done with you yet. You can't just take my Pokemon just because you won. Battle me again and I will win" the man looked down at the boy and laughed "YOU LITTLE PIP-SQUEKE, I CAN TAKE YOUR Pokemon BECAUSE YOUR WEAK AND IM BIGGER THEN YOU"

"What a jerk" someone beside them mumbled "He battles people, wins and takes their Pokemon" Dawn clenched her fist "that guy, needs to be put in his place" she growled "its nothing to do with us" he said simply "It has every thing to do with me if I have to stand here and watch him do this" she pushed forward and yelled "Hey! Tall, dark and ugly! Over here" gumbo turned to her "who do you think you are? You have no right to take peoples Pokemon." She squared her stance and crossed her arms "Ill take you on, and if I win, you have to give back all the Pokemon you took"

Gumbo blinked stupidly and then said "Hey! You're cute" Dawn fell over anime style "what dose that have to do with anything, come on! Or are you scared to be beaten by a girl" she taunted. Then suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder and sigh heavily "do you love getting yourself into situations like this?" he said eyebrows raised. And to Gumbo "you don't want to fight her, she's just a coordinator. Battle me instead, if I win, it's the same as what she said, you have to give back all the Pokemon you took, _or I'll never hear the end of it_" he murmured the last part quietly "and if I win" Gumbo practically yelled "then I get to take one of your Pokemon _and_ I get a date with Cutie over there" he pointed at Dawn.

Paul clenched his fist, how he wanted to just simply blow him up instead for even thinking about Dawn that way. But he didn't a

Want her risking her Pokemon, knowing how attached she was, and he had to free the other Pokemon or she'd never forgive him and that was the last thing he needed. "Deal"

"Wait" Dawn cried, don't think Im gonna just sit down and let you fight your battles for me" she cried angrily "I challenged him Paul, Im gonna battle him" Paul sighed again "will someone battle with this great big oaf so we can get on with it" he yelled and to Dawn he said quietly "Tag-team?" she smiled happily "Tag-team"

"The grand Gumbo, doesn't battle with anyone, I will fight you both" Paul shrugged "suit yourself, it doesn't matter to me"

* * *

Dawn was surprised with Paul suggesting a tag-team battle. Paul HATED tag-team battles, he always said that the other person held him back. What made him change his mind? "We will all use only one Pokemon each" Paul called out from the other side of the field" "fine with me" gumbo nodded as a spindly looking man took his place as the referee. "This is a two against one battle; Gumbo vs. Dawn and Paul" he paused, and then cried "Begin!!"

"Purugly, Skuntank , I choose you" Gumbo boomed. His Purugly leaped onto the field while a big skunk like Pokemon emerged from a thrown Pokeball in a flash of light. "Skunk" he grunted.

Paul and Dawn took out their Pokeballs "Honchcrow, Standby" he cried as Dawn followed him with a "Espeon, Spotlight!" A bird Pokemon took to the skies while on the ground, appeared a beautiful purple cat Pokemon, the sun glistened of its coat in a stunning way. Even in a trainers battle it had the beauty of the contests. "Skuntank, Poison gas!" bellowed Gumbo. A deep purplish gas filled the air.

Paul wasn't having it "Honchcrow use gust now" Honchcrow large wings batted the gust away only to reveal that Purugly and Skuntank had disappeared. _'Where'd they go', _he thought frantically. Suddenly they appeared, coming at him at both angles in the sky. Paul was trapped, he stood by to allow the blow to hit when suddenly his Honchcrow was shielded in what looked like a colourful bubble as Dawn yelled "Espeon use Trap on Paul's Honchcrow"

The two attacking Pokemon bounced of the bubbles protection which disappeared as soon as the attacks were deflated leaving Paul to counterattack "Use shadow ball" he cried as Dawn yelled "Use Swift!"

Paul's shadow ball seemed to only draw Purugly closer to Skuntank as Dawns swift hit them both hard while they concentrated on Honchcrow. After that it was pretty much the same. Dawn and Paul's moves were flawless; in all his time battling Paul had never met his equal. His tag-team partners were always either too strong, so they didn't cooperate properly or they were too weak and were left behind. But Dawn kept in perfect pace. She seemed to know exactly what he was going to do before he did it and thought up a move to complement it. And soon, Paul found himself doing the same. Knowing what she was going to do and figuring out a move to praise it.

He fought at ease with her. it was like battling by himself only better, he could take more risks then before knowing Dawn would back him up and he could hold back when he saw Dawn up to something, because he knew if anything went wrong, he could balance it out, but it usually never did. Dawn's battle style was like a contest; every move had a purpose and ended up being a show. It dazzled the opponent's Pokemon because they weren't used to such beauty in a battle and they got confused. But Paul's Honchcrow was used to Dawns battle style having seen it while she trained, and was also at ease with Espeon. Both styles harmonised together so well, so quickly and smooth, as if everything was rehearsed. Gumbo didn't have a chance against their teamwork.

Soon came the final move "Honchcrow" he cried take to the sky" "and Espeon, jump up on Honchcrow's back" Paul glanced to her and saw she was looking up. He smiled, knowing what she wanted to do and finding it a great plan. "Honchcrow, to the sun" Honchcrow understood and flew so high so its back was to the sun. the Pokemon on the ground looked up and tied to follow their movements but were blinded by the sunlight, using this to their advantage they both cried in a union "Now use Zap cannon/Dark pulse!!" the purple dark pulse swirled around the sparkling green Zap cannon giving it more power but also adding such a beautiful display of awesome power that even Paul was stupefied. The attack hit and the Pokemon were both knocked out "Dawn and Paul win!!" the referee cried happily as Dawn squealed and glomped Paul in a hug around his neck. Paul reached out and put his harm around Dawn to steady them both. "We won" she shrieked happily.

Paul smiled, she had her spark back in her eyes, how could he not smile? "Hey" he yelled to a Gumbo who was trying to sneak away "we made a deal, return the Pokemon you took now, unless you want to face them" he pointed to the menacing looking Espeon, perched upon the equally menacing looking Honchcrow.

Gumbo gulped left three Pokeballs and ran like the coward he was.

* * *

The rest of the day went as Paul and Dawn tracked down the owner of the Pokeballs with the help of the boy who's name was Jeff. When they were finally finished it was the end of the day.

Paul decided to do something out of character and take her to a romantic spot. He placed a blindfold over her eyes and led her out of town to a hill. They clime in silence for a half hour with the only sounds being Dawn asking; 'are we there yet?'

Finally they reached the top of the hill and Paul took of the blind fold. Dawn gasped, the sun was setting and from so high up, she could see it paint the town in thousands of glowing colours. "Ahhhhh" she exclaimed "Sugoi (wow)" then suddenly she fell to the ground "what's wrong" Paul said "I thought girls liked things like this"

"I do love it, Im just savouring the moment" she sighed and Paul sat himself beside her. a few seconds passed before Dawn raised her face to the sun and sang softly:

_Far Far above the clouds_

_Against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings and fly into the light_

_Open this lonely home_

_To the one who understands?_

_When will I ever find_

_A way to speak my heart?_

The clouds floated past slowly and the little specs of light dance of her face as she sang, giving her an almost magical look

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness and loneliness _

_A falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows_

_What it is to be alone_

She sighed. "It's a beautiful song" Paul says after some time "But very sad" Dawn opens her eyes and there are tears in them. She sits up "Paul, give me your hand" she takes it and sits up. She takes his index finger and buried it in her hair until he reached the scar. She flinches but still finds some way to trace his finger over it.

Paul pulls his finger away, his heart racing, was she going to tell him? "Where did it come from?" she looks up, "I got it when I was young and then was taken from my mother" Paul raised his eyebrow. He had seen Dawns mother, talked to her over the phone when she had wanted to talk to the guy who was travelling with her daughter. The blue haired, smiling woman, with the cheerful face who loved Dawn so much. "But…your mother…your still…" "Not that mother…my real mother" she looks up "the woman you know is actually my aunt. She adopted me when I was Seven"

Paul stared as Dawn closed her eyes and continued. "My father died before I was born. She had always wanted a son, to raise to be like him. Instead she got me. A girl. She was so disappointed she didn't pay much attention to me. I was alone…then I met Yuuto. He was a child hood friend. My mother adored him; he was an orphan living with his grandfather. She wanted him and me to be friends. So to please her I tried. For a time we were friends, he adored me, said I was his little Aurora; I trusted him and loved him with all my heart. But not in the way he wanted." She paused "the thing about Yuuto-kun was, he was possessive and spoilt. I became friends with Kenny and Leona, but after meeting Yuuto, I was barley able to see them." She remembered a time so well.

_Flashback_

_A young Six year old Dawn walked beside a tall boy, five years older then her, with messy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Yuuto-kun" she said sweetly "Leona-Chan said I could play with her today in the park. Can we go?"_

_Yuuto looks down at her with a bored look "Why would you want to play baby-games when you can play with me instead" "Yes, but I thought we could play together" Yuuto rolled his eyes "It doesn't matter we…" he trailed off as a small Starly hopped into view "So cute!" she cried and reached out to touch the Pokemon. But Yuuto beat her to it. He pulled back his boot, and kicked the tiny bird hard. It squealed in pain as it went hurdling away. "I hate Pokemon" he said emotionlessly "they aren't cute, there vermin, Pokemon belong to us, and they shouldn't show themselves when they are not wanted"_

_He got ready to kick the injured bird yet again when Dawn put herself between him and the bird "No! Yuuto-kun, Pokemon are our friends not our tools and you cant treat them like this" she cried. Yuuto was looking so scary, she hated him like this, when he looked at her friends with the that jealousy and anger, the only difference was that he now looked at her with that look._

_The Starly quickly flew away. Yuuto saw this and the minute it was gone he crossed the distance between then and backhanded Dawn on the cheek "it seemed I've been too lenient with you my little_ _Aurora. He took her hair in his hands and pulled hard "you need to learn who's the master in this relationship" he released her "Im not happy with you, tell your mother that and that Im not going to come round for a while"_

_End flashback_

"That day I went back home and told my mother everything that happened, every word. I thought she would sympathise with me. But instead she was so angry, she hit me and told me I had to make up with Yuuto, and that if he ever got mad, Id be in trouble again."

"After that I kept quiet and was a good little girl, never disagreeing with Yuuto. He never knew, but the Pokemon he hated became my best friends. They are what kept my innocence. Until that day". Tears fell freely from her face now and she tried to hold down a sob

"Yuuto told me he loved me, and tried to kiss me, I was so scared and I told him to leave me alone. We were at one of his favourite placed, the scrap heap. And he was so angry he pushed me down this ditch, my head got cut on a piece of glass. He said I deserved it for rejecting him. He then said he wasn't ever going to see me again. He and his grandfather were moving and the only thing keeping them there was me. But now thatthere was no me, there was no reason for him to stay.

My mother was furious, she didn't care about him cutting me, all she cared about was him leaving, she was even more angry about me rejecting him. I bet that was what she would have loved, me marrying him and her finally having a son…or at least a son in law. She was so angry that she said she wanted nothing more to do with me. She abandoned me in a children's home and said I was useless, that she was disgraced to have such a worthless daughter like me who couldn't do anything right." Dawn sobbed. Paul put his arms around her and tried to embrace her while she cried "she was my mother, I tried so hard for her and she let me down. The same for Yuuto. I thought he was my friend, but he just liked having someone to control" Paul pressed her head into his shoulder as he rubbed her back in little circle movements trying to calm her "so what happened then?"

Dawn sniffed "A-a few days later, my aunt came to see me and she was furious with my mom. She tried to make her take me back. But mom wouldn't. So-so then Aunty adopted me and now, she's my mom. I love her like my mother and I wish she had been my mother from the beginning…but still I can't forget my mother's words. I keep feeling that for someone other then Kenny, Leona and my mom, no one would ever really like me"

She sat up and tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming "Yuuto and his grandfather moved far, far away and I haven't seen him since. And my mom, she got a boyfriend and they moved to some place in the Kanto region" she pulled back, Paul felt his heart wrench. How could any mother treat their child like that, it wasn't Dawn's fault she was born a girl, and that she didn't like that Yuuto gut. And personally, Paul was glad on both counts.

Rage built up inside when he thought about Yuuto, that Bastard. A thousand different swear words went through Paul's mind, but he dared no voice them knowing it wasn't the time for it. He'd pour out all his anger in a battle later. "So that's why you have such a problem with trusting people" he murmured _'you're scared of being betrayed' _"and also, why you get so nuts about your Pokemon.

She sniffed "Yes. My Mom said I needed to get on with my life and live it to the fullest, to not allow my…other mother to control my life even when she's not here. And that's where the fraze 'No need to worry' came from. But…" she paused "there is always a need to worry, when you haven't completely let go." she sighed "I go crazy in thunder storms, because there was one during the time my other mother gave me the scar. I will always want to cry when I talk about it. Those things can only change with time and all I can do is wait for it. But to truly move on, there's something I need to do"

And then she did something that surprised Paul completely. She reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek running her fingers over it gently. If it were any one else doing it he would have slapped their fingers away and laughed scornfully. But not Dawn, her finger's just seemed so right against his skin, he leaned into her touch. "I have to allow myself to trust, because no one's perfect, one day, I know ill be betrayed again. But not everyone's out to get me. There's Zoe, Ash, Brock and then there's you" she took her hand of his cheek and placed it in his hands instead "Im the only one stopping me from being happy. So what Im trying to say is…" she looked up again "will you confess to me again, I promise my answer will be different" Paul stared dazed "but…?"

"It won't be like with Yuuto" she said, almost like she was reading his mind. "Because unlike Yuuto. You're nothing like him. Yuuto was possessive, cruel, controlling. And after that day he struck me, I hated him. But you, your cold, but you can be sweet, and so kind. You're real, and when Im with you, you bring me back down to earth and make me forget. When we laugh, I laugh for real, not fake. When we argue, I feel sadness. When you kiss me" she blushed furiously as she tried to continue. Paul bit back a smirk. "I feel safe and calm and…happy. Like you could do anything to me and I would let you, and that scared me, because Im always so wary. But with you I couldn't help but let my guard down and I didn't understand why.

"But slowly, I began to fall in love with you. And that only made things worse and more confusing, because I had thought, that I had forgotten how to love someone other then my mom and of course Kenny and Leona. But when I told you I hated you and you said you hated me, I spent the whole day after thinking about the good times we spent together. And surprisingly, for a while, It didn't even occur to me about Yuuto suing me the way you said you did" Paul thought about his word before in horror, they were exactly the kinds of words that would really drive the knife in after all she's been through.

"Then when that man tried to…" she drifted off not wanting to discuss it further. "I had no right to, but I called for you, in my mind. I wish for you to come and save me. I didn't think for one second that you would come; my own mother wasn't there for me when I truly needed her. But you came when I called, you actually came. I was so happy, I had no right to, and after all I said. But I was so happy. It was then when I realised that I loved you. So…if you still, after all you've heard about me today, if you…still might like me…and even if you don't "she took a deep breath and said "I love you Paul Shinji, so if you still like me, then umm…" she never got to finish her sentence.

Because then Paul silenced her with his kiss. He didn't want to hear her say anything else, he just wanted to kiss the girl who had his heart and make her forget about all her pain. How could she think that he wouldn't want her now because he knew? Dawn was incredible. The only girl in the history of the world to get under Paul's cold, defensive, impenetrable exterior. He loved her, and Yuuto didn't change that, it actually only made him want to beat Yuuto up.

His arm went around her waist as Dawn shut her eyes. She cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer which only made him kiss her more feverously. They pulled away and Paul stroked her cheek "You talk too much" he whispered throatily before kissing her again.

Dawn was on fire, every part of her body was screaming, screaming for Paul. And the minute he started kissing her again, it calmed down considerably. It still burned for him. Burned to get closer to him.

Her toung sought entry which he gave willingly. She was inexperienced; but still she used her toung in the most seductive way she could think of. He tasted like chocolate, probably from the cake they had both eaten earlier, but also something else, something strong. Paul groaned.

Then he detached himself from her lips to kiss along her neck, slow and just as seductive as she had been. He reached the place where he had made a hicky the last time they kissed and licked it. Dawn couldn't hold back a moan of her own. It was like being tortured, a torture that she never wanted to end. Had Paul's kisses always been like this? Did he suddenly get 10 times better or was she just so consumed by a ridiculous sense of guilt that she hadn't noticed?

She ran her fingers through his hair, Dawn couldn't help it, it was like a reflex to his kisses. They just sent her so over the edge that she felt as if she needed to grab onto something of his before she fell away and lost herself to him. A sort of stability. Somehow Paul had edged them so that he was lying on top of her, still kissing her neck as if it were some sort of desert he couldn't get enough of. His hard chest was pressing against her, putting a slight pressure on her breasts but not too much. His weight was even, just perfect. Eventually he released her neck after leaving another hicky close beside the first one and tried to kiss her on the mouth again.

But Dawn swerved her face in time and instead began kissing along his jaw line. Her hands were on his neck as he moved his face back slightly to give her better access. One of his hands was still on her waist while the other had slid behind her head to cushion it against the rough ground as well as to press her to his neck. He groaned again and Dawn smiled underneath him. Dawn decided she liked making Paul like this, unhinged, on fire and groaning at her slightest touch. It made him seem less intimidating the usual Paul. This was a Paul Shinji that only she knew about. And Dawn loved it; he was her secret. How had a guy like Paul fallen for her this much so quickly?

In the real world, it would be considered impossible. But to Dawn it was destiny. He was hers. And she was so completely his.

**WHO, I WAS HAVING SOME TROUBLE WITH THAT KISS SCEAN, BECAUSE I HAVENT WRITEN ONE LIKE THAT IN A LONG TIME, WAS IT OK?**

**ANY WAY REVIEW**

**AND BY THE WAY, I HAD A MUCH MORE DEPRESSING PAST IDEA FOR DAWN, BUT SHE WAS TOO YOUNG AND IT DIDN'T FIT IN WITH THE TIME LINE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

HEY TO EVERYONE!!

**MY REVEIWS ARE UP TO 71!!! AND IM ONLY ON CHAPTER TEN!! HOW COOL IS THAT?**

**I MAY EVEN ACHIEVE MY GOAL ANDD GET 100 REVEIWS BY THE TIME THIS IS FINALLY FINESHED. **

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF AN IN-BETWEEN CHAPTER SO THE BEST WILL HAPPEN SOON. **

**HAVE SO MANY COOL IDEAS FOR THIS FIC. READ ON PEOPLE READ ON. **

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ******

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR TITANIC, OR ANY SONGS IN TALES FROM EARTH SEA, IM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR THE STORY**

Dawn awoke that morning feeling a strange sense of warmness and security. She opened her eyes to hazy vision as she tried to grope forward into darkness, only to have her arms restricted by something. She opened her eyes fully and saw purple. Suddenly, last nights events caught up with her.

After the kiss, Dawn had cried, cried from sadness, cried from the pain of her past, all the tension she had kept inside for so long came out in the form of tears. After a while Paul had helped her back to the Pokemon centre and had pulled her (fully clothed) into his bed.

They lay like that for the while night, with his arms around her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder until finally falling asleep. Paul's arms were still around her, hugging her into his chest in sleep as his breathing ruffled her hair with each breath.

Dawn smiled as she looked up at him, Paul had such a beautiful sleeping face, calmer then he would ever be, so serene. He was so beautiful. That night Dawn had experienced the happiest sleep she had ever known. For the first time in so long she slept without nightmares or painful feelings, it was like Paul's mere presence protected her from them and made her troubled mind calm.

She etched her hand free and reached up to brush away his fringe from his eyes. Dawn traced her fingers over the closed eye lid until it stirred under her touch. Paul opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning" she allowed herself a shaky smile "morning yourself…sorry about crying all over you last night. I don't like to talk about my past, you're the first person I've actually told who wasn't a psychiatrist."

She looked down for a minute, his studying gaze a little too much for her "I guess that keeping it in for so long, it all kinda gushed out uncontrollably" "don't worry about it" Paul murmured with a yawn "got the time?" Dawn raised her eyebrow "well its kinda hard with your arms around me"

Paul turned his head to try to hide his blush, but Dawn saw it, and it warmed her heart to see his obvious display of affection for her. Really, someday she was going to find a way to convince him not to hide his blushes when it was just them. _Someday, _the word made her want to shiver with pleasure to think that there just may be a someday for them. she tried to push her self up only to have Paul's arms tighten around her, "not so fast, I want to sleep some more" "you can sleep without me" she said "no, actually, your keeping me warm" now it was her turn to blush as she settled her self back down more comfortably and rested her head on his shoulder "ten more minutes then" Paul placed his chin on top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Later a little past mid day the two had left the town and were now walking through the forest on their way to a boat that would take them to Noen town where rumour had it the gym leader was now holding battles till the gym was being repaired.

They walked in their usual silence, Dawn thinking about possible contest moves and Paul going over different battle strategies. After sometime, Dawn started to murmur to her self out loud while slowing down considerably. Paul sighed and stopped for a moment waiting for her to catch up.

When she finally did, he slipped his hand into hers and proceeded to gently pull her along. Dawn looked up from her midday dream surprised a little by the physical contact. She stopped and Paul turned "well, come on then, or we'll miss our boat" Dawn smiled, would she sound like a love sick fan-girl if people knew it gave great pleasure to here the words '_our_ and _we'll_?' Paul shinji, the guy who not to long ago, she thought was a cold emotionless, pain in the but, turned out to be her life-line, her silver-lining, her _boyfriend_!

If someone had told her this a few months ago she would have laughed straight out in their faces. As they walked her grip on Paul's hand tightened had she used her other hand to clutch onto his arm.

* * *

Paul looked down at the little sapphire haired girl clutched onto his arm. Strange, he should feel used to the odd felling he had when the disgust didn't come but he still wasn't. Paul was usually very anti-social, he did not like people, but with Dawn it was different. Whenever she touched him, he always expected the familiar wave of loathing but instead received a wave of content and calm.

He turned his head and hid his blush, no matter how nice it felt it was still embarrassing so he etched his arm away from her and instead draped it over her shoulders. There, Much better. He thought back to what she had told him, Yuuto, now that he was thinking clearly, the name sounded familiar.

* * *

They boarded the boat; Dawn rushed up the gang plank faster then him the get a good place by the railings. Paul resisted the urge to laugh at her eagerness; maybe they should take boats all the time. He made it up the gangplank and sat himself on deckchair behind her.

Dawn was leaning far out and the wind was blowing through her hair, she reminded him of those wooded statues captains used to put on the end of their ships when in the olden times.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend" some old lady beside him said with a smile. Paul wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but it was Dawn she had complimented, "thanks" he murmured. "There's a restaurant inside if either of you get hungry, Im going there now" another lady said. Paul looked up at her with out a glare "thanks" he repeated. The old lady glowed and turned with the mutter of "such a polite young man" said one "no wonder he has such a pretty girlfriend" commented the other.

Paul swelled with ride, as he turned back to Dawn. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as the sun kissed her cheeks and lit up her delicate rosy skin. Her smile was wide and happy and it lit up her azure eyes. She reached out her hand to try to beckon a Wingull who was flying by.

She was beautiful; Paul didn't miss the looks some boys who were also boarding gave her, as well as the jealousy etched on their faced when they saw Paul with his arm around her shoulders. She was his girl, and it was good to know the suited each other well enough that know one questioned it.

"Paul!" he snapped out of his daydream to see Dawn call out your name, "feel the wind, its fantastic" she stretched out her arms "kinda reminds you of titanic, huh? Oh wait" she paused her arms dropping slightly "you've probably never seen it" "I've seen it" he cut her off. She turned and raised her eyes "really, it doesn't seem like somthin you…" "Or better yet" he cut her of again "my mom loves that movie, when I was young I was forced to watched it at least twice, as was my brother" Dawn giggled "it's hard to imagine someone forcing you to watch something that wonderfully beautifully, romantic and sad" she turned.

"If your thinking Im gonna go up there and hold you like Jack Dawson, then you've got another thing coming" he grunted. Dawn ignored him and just turned her face to the wind while stretching out her arms again. Paul got up, he didn't stand behind her like Jack Dawson, and instead he leaned on the railing beside her and listened to her soft humming of the titanic song _my heart will go on._

She sung a few lines of the first verse and chorus as Paul listened with his eyes closed "I like listening to sing" he murmured quietly "you have a nice voice" it was too bad his eyes were closed because he missed seeing her blushing face. "What was that song you sometimes sing?" he asked after a few minutes. "What song?" she asked "you know, something about eagles and setting suns and soaring wing and being alone. How did it go again?" Dawn knew what song he was talking about so she took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

_Far, far above the clouds_

_Soaring with the wind _

_A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I walk with you along an empty winding road_

_We're far from the one to love_

_Never can return_

_Never can we see again, the country's of our birth_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart? _

_To someone who knows, what it means to be alone_

Paul was so engrossed in her song he didn't hear the rustling behind him.

_Far, far above the clouds_

_Against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone, Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings and fly into the light _

_Open this lonely home_

_To the one who understands?_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness and loneliness, a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows, what it is to be alone_

The song ended and there were a few moments of silence. "Did you make up that song?" Paul eventually asked Dawn looked down with an emotionless expression "No, my mother…my first mother used to sing it to me when I was young" that caught Paul's attention as he opened his eyes to look at the teal haired girl

"It was one of the only affectionate things she'd ever do for me. When it stormed outside, she would put my head in her lap and sing softly. It was things like that that made it impossible to hate her." "Is it painful?" he asked. Dawn knew he wasn't asking about physical pain, he was inquiring if she thought about her mother's painful words every time she sang that song.

"No" Dawn replied "it doesn't. I grew up on that song. When my mother sang it she was always nice, so I can only think of it in a peaceful way. I sing it when ever I feel happy, or when ever I need to feel happy. To me it's a precious happy memory from my past, and since I don't have many of those I keep this one very close"

Paul could see the logic in her thinking "it's a nice song, a little depressing, but still. A nice song, and your voice makes it even better." Dawn turned around "my voice?" Paul looked at her, no, It's not possible "hasn't anyone ever told you about your voice?" he asked. Dawn shook her head. Paul smirked "then let me be the first to say, you have an incredibly beautiful voice"

Dawn blushed "flattery will get you no where" Paul actually looked a little insult "I don't flatter" he stated "I tell the truth and give my honest opinion. And you have an amazing singing voice"

She didn't know what to say, he was right, Paul never needlessly flattered anyone, he thought it troublesome and pointless. So all she did was say "Thanks"

* * *

They walked of the boat some time in the afternoon; the sun was setting into the sea so beautifully it was breath taking. Then something crossed over her mind. "Hey, if you come here for your gym battle, wont Ash?" Paul tensed at the thought of the black haired boy. That idiot would defiantly come here, and when he did would Dawn go with him? Even though they had both now admitted to their feelings? "Are you going to leave with him?" he curtly asked.

Dawn paused; she was pretty sure enough that she was hopelessly in love with Paul. But in a weird way she also missed her friends. She looked up at Paul and thought about not waking up with him on the other side of the room, not travelling in silence by his side, not being with him. "No, I think Ash would understand if I told him my feelings. Besides…"

She reached up and pecked him on the jaw "…I love you, and isn't it natural for a person to want to stay beside the person they love if they can help it?" both Dawn and Paul couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth, while both turned their heads to hide their blushes.

"Yeah" he said simply as the two made their way to a Pokemon centre.

* * *

That night, and every night after that Dawn slept in Paul's arms (fully clothed). They found out that while the gym leader was holding matches in the city, he was on vacation. So his apprentice was holding the gym battles instead, piece of cake and besides. He had spent every, second training before he met Dawn, he was sure to win.

So he spent the next few days going on dated with Dawn spending time with her like a real boyfriend should. And doing mild training and strangely enough, he had a blast, it was nice to able to kick back and relax. If he had tried to do so, on his own then he would have not been able to stop thinking about the coming battle, and would have ended up training anyway.

But Dawn's good humour and happy attitude was contagious, when he was with her, he found it impossible to remain serious enough to contemplate different battle strategies let alone go out and actually put them into practice. So his Pokemon got a little holiday, while he got some time off.

* * *

One day while Paul and Dawn were in town on their way to see an show of water Pokemon, it was suppose to, personally Paul thought the whole idea was ridiculous, but when he told Dawn where they were going she had jumped up and thrown her arms around his neck with a sequel. Paul grunted with embarrassment as some girls giggled at his obvious dislike. Dawn noticed also and released him immediately "Gomen nasai Paul, it's just that…this is so great. I've wanted to see this for so long." She crossed her arms and pouted playfully "but when ever I finally get to the town their performing I always miss it" Paul wanted to smile at her childishness, that was another thing he was finding himself smiling more then before. If his brother could see him now, cuddling, smiling and acting like a normal teenager in love, Reggie would most likely have a heart attack, recover, and then tease him mercilessly.

Paul shivered at the very thought, but also swelled at the idea of Dawn meeting his Mom, she was one of the only women he respected other then Dawn. Such a motherly figure, and he knew she would probably gush over Dawn and love her like her own. His mother adored Dawn's type.

"lets go, lets go" Dawn cried jumping up again. Her voice broke him out of his train of thoughts, what was with him? Only been going out with her for a few days and already thinking of introducing her to the parents! He was going soft, Paul glanced at Dawn's smile, and strangely enough, he was ok with it!

He nodded with a small smirk/smile at her eagerness and they began walking. "it doesn't start till later, so lets get lunch" Dawn nodded and began to run. Paul didn't bother catching up with her since he knew that when she noticed he wasn't there she would stop and wait. So he walked calmly, enjoying the sea air.

Dawn rushed forward, feeling the wing rush through her hair she closed her eyes, only to run head first into someone _WHAM!_ They both fell to the floor. "Oh, Im sorry, I didn't mean…" she opened her eyes and stopped short in her sentence "Heeey" a blond boy with orange eyes to match his orange and white striped outfit looked up at her and they both yelled in union "its you!".

Jumping up she cried out "Your Jun, the Paul wannabe" and your…your…that girl who's name escapes me at this moment, but that girl" "My name" she said irritably "is Dawn. D-A-W-N, Dawn Hikari" he waved his hand in a bored expression "whatever, like I care, all I know is that you're weak and not worth my time" just as he was finishing his sentence they both heard a strong masculine voice call out "Dawn, hey slow down."

Paul appeared from around the corner and smirked "your marine show thing isn't going to run away this time" he said draping his arm over her shoulders. He looked at her face, anger slipping into happiness "hey what happen…" he was cut of by someone with a loud voice "YOU-YOUR-YOUR…"

Paul's' cold exterior returned, he was only gentle with Dawn and from her face this guy had made her really angry. "Who're you?" he said curtly. Jun finally was able to get out what he wanted to say "Your Paul Shinji!!"

"And who are you" he repeated rudely. Jun thrust out his hand "M-my name is Jun, I've been a huge fan of yours since…well since the first time I saw you battle. You're the best; your battle is so amazing that I wanna be just like you."

Paul scoffed "pathetic, that's all I need, another Fan-boy" Dawn looked angry again, but in a lighter manner "Paul, you don't have to be rude about it. He was only saying how much he admired you" Paul rolled his eyes. But Jun didn't seem to mind Paul's rudeness, in fact his eyes were as wide as wheels "wow, the rumours about your cool, don'-care, I-hate-everyone attitude was true. Awesome. That's must how you remain so unattached to your Pokemon!"

Suddenly Jun calmed down a little and noticed Paul's arm around Dawn's shoulders. And his mouth fell open. "Wait, what are you doing with Paul-sempai, what happened to Ash and that other guy?" Dawn smiled "well, a while back we all got e[separated and then I met Paul. Since then we started travelling together and well…" she drifted off with a light blush. Jun understood "Wait, no way! You can't mean that you two are together!" to Paul he cried "you can have your pick of so many girls and of all of them you choose this weakling!"

Paul looked seriously angry "you gotta problem with my girl-friend?" he said coldly with a glare. "N-no Paul-sempai. Its just I always thought you'd end up with some amazing beauty. And she…" Jun didn't bother finishing his sentence. The murderous look Dawn was giving his was enough to scare anyone. "Look, do you want something, because I wouldn't have fallen for Dawn if she were boring. And from the look on her face" he glanced at Dawns angry face "things are about to get really entertaining. Though I really don't feel like being troubled by Officer Jenny again" Dawn snapped out if her anger and laughed.

"you wish" she grinned "like the way you keep troubling Nurse Joy with your insane training strategies" Paul smirked "the only reason she's bothered, is because she can never actually get around to my Pokemon. She's always too busy patching up the girl who can't seem to keep herself out of trouble" Dawn playfully hit his shoulder "Baka"

Jun was watching the exchange surprised, the Paul he admired…was laughing, at her, but laughing. It was weird; he was used to seeing his cold and reserved on TV, even turning away from his Chimchar once. But now he was laughing, joking and teasing like a normal teenager. Was this the real Paul shinji, or was this someone who only the girl Dawn could bring out? And most importantly, could he still fight like before. "Hey, Paul-sempai, will you battle me?" he blurted out. It had always been his dream to battle with his idol.

Paul looked up, his cold glare once again returned, "Im busy at the moment, and besides. I don't battle with the weak" Dawn interjected "you battle with me" she said "and before you once said I was the weakest of the group"

Paul sighed "wait till my gym battle is over, then we'll see. Because as you can see now" he slipped his arm around Dawn's waist "Im on a date with my beast of a girlfriend" Dawns eye brow twitched "are you both just begging to be slapped? First him now you. I don't look that bad" Paul smirked and they passed Jun. "OK" Jun called to their backs "I'll be watching your battle"

**DONE!!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW BECAUSE I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL I REACH MY GOAL FOR THIS ONE WHICH IS GETTING UP TO 8-9 CHAPTERS. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
